


Possession of a Weapon

by Spumoni_BerryBoney



Series: Deviants & Detectives [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda is plot important, Apparently a memo went out that Nines is top but I never got it, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin will punch anyone who uses anything different, Nines has no genitalia, Other, Prefers to go by They, That evolves into MOAR, Top Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, including himself, it is too late now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spumoni_BerryBoney/pseuds/Spumoni_BerryBoney
Summary: RK900 woke up a deviant, but their core program still dictates their actions: and that is to serve as back-up for the RK800. In order to fulfill their role, they will do whatever it takes to destroy CyberLife. Whether that's injuring other androids, murdering humans, or... seducing Detective Gavin Reed? Both have their own motivations for exposing CyberLife for what it really is, and working together is the only way to succeed.Naturally, this eventually evolves into a pretend relationship. There's simply no other way. Nope. It's not like Nines' snarky attitude is appealing to Gavin, or that Gavin is a fun and interesting thing to Nines... that would be silly. And totally not the case.A side story running parallel to "Independent Investigation" as of chapter 20. Trying to write it so reading "Independent Investigation" is optional, not necessary. The "Need to Know" stuff will be summarized in the first chapter's notes. Rating might go up, fair warning.





	1. Target: Gavin Reed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things You Need To Know:  
> Amanda is a deviant, but remains unaware/convinced herself she is not. Hank and Connor are investigating how to handle a deviant AI that has access to all of CyberLife's non-deviant androids. Connor just turned deviant, and is learning how to Human(tm). In the process of trying to help Chloe become a deviant, inadvertently activates RK900. In this rendition, the RK800 and RK900 are models designed to provide support to one another. This WILL be delved into more within this story. As a result, RK900 wakes up a deviant, starts downloading information about Feels, going over the data submitted on accident by Connor. Connor has no idea RK900 exists yet (of which yes will be later explained), and Nines is fine with this... at first.
> 
> Markus is running the peaceful revolution, and North has split off because she believes violence is the only method humans will understand - this is not the focus of the story. That involves way more nuance and and effective storytelling that I lack. It will be referenced, but BOTH stories will end before the revolution succeeds. That sort of shit takes years, and the fact the game tries to make it happen in less than a week is cringey. There are humans that actively take the android's side, because the fact that wasn't shown in the game made zero sense. If you're reading this due to, "Independent Investigations," yes it will be updated this Thursday. : )
> 
> There. THAT WASN'T MUCH OR ANYTHING. (Listen I'm sorry, I tried summarizing 20 chapters and that just isn't a skill a cake possesses) Please try to not be shy about asking questions. It tells me when there's too little info and to step the story-writing game up more.
> 
> The Pretend Relationship starts around chapter 3. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A club was surprisingly an ideal place to meet. It set the standards (very low). The dim lighting and loud music made weaving through the grinding bodies easy to remain a fleeting visage no human could describe later. Best of all, the place was a strict No Androids policy… so there would be no other androids to capture their face. The RK900 would remain an unknown, and they had every intention of keeping it that way. Safety in anonymity. Even better, CyberLife would be distracted trying to figure out who ‘stole’ their other prototype instead of tracking down a machine that decided to sneak out.

 _Not even a two week's notice_ , the thought should have been humorous yet instead they found themselves over-analyzing their own joke. No humor to be found yet, and the android let out an agitated sigh. When did humor activate in deviancy? _Or perhaps the joke simply wasn't funny_ , they reasoned. _Too soon, perhaps_. 

Their target was near the bar, throwing back another drink. Gray eyes were glassy and bloodshot, but the bags underneath indicated the redness wasn't entirely the fault of alcohol. A raised body temperature, and movement that was choppy instead of fluid - yes, Detective Reed was at the very least tipsy. Hopefully drunk. If he got a good look at the RK900, he would notice the similarities between them and the RK800. Which would result in a series of complications they didn't care to deal with right then. 

But they could deal with it.

Keeping enough of a distance to observe, they joined a small group in dancing. To try and keep a lower profile, as the RK900 could not remove a few inches off their height the way they could remove their LED. That had been comically easy to do. Gavin's back was turned, trying to chat up a gentleman who only rolled his eyes before walking away. 

As the human wasn't drinking, the RK900 sighed once more. They needed the detective too inebriated to be able to rely on memory. More drinks then. Sliding from the group they had been dancing with, they went to the far opposite side of the bar. 

“Jungle Juice for the man down there, please.” The RK900 requested, motioning towards Detective Reed. “Brown hair, light eyes. A little under six foot.” Enough details so the bartender could identify the detective, but not enough to come across as a stalker. The bartender glanced towards the man, then grinned slyly at the android. 

“If you're trying to knock the man down, for a good tip I can slide a bit extra in there for you.” The bartender offered. RK900 quirked a brow, and gave a practiced smile. One that, in this lighting, seemed amused. The bartender was clueless that he was being searched, that he had just been identified as a known sexual predator. _If five years in jail hasn't taught you anything_ … RK900 set a calendar date to remind them to use this particular human as an example. 

“I appreciate, but I'll pass. It's a pride thing. I don't like it too easy.” RK90p lied, winking at the clueless human. 

“Yeah, I can understand that. It's nice when they have some fight in them sometimes.” The bartender laughed, accepting cash from the smiling android. The android then bumped the date to sooner, and only smiled wider because the cash they had, came from the pockets of another human that made the same mistake of being caught. 

RK900 didn't consider killing a killer to be murder. 

The law books didn't agree, but the books also didn't apply to androids. 

Yet.

The drink made its way to the detective, and the RK900 sipped casually on a small scotch. Alcohol did nothing for them, simply was gathered into a sample bag. Easily removed and emptied, only there for extraneous situations of the RK800 and RK900 being separated in crime scenes. Or what was supposed to be a rare situation, but was now simply how things were.

From the data that had been in CyberLife's cloud from RK800 - no, it was Connor now, wasn't it? - the answer was definitively, "no."

Regardless, drinking at a bar was normal. Sitting there and staring at a guy they bought a drink for was shady. Not all humans were bad, and if a good one was nearby they would report such a shady scene. Rather than risk it, RK900 collected several ounces worth of scotch. Disregarding prompts to set up a case file using ‘new evidence’ and to share with the RK800, of which was showing ‘ONLINE - Unavailable,’ they knew it was time when the detective tried to slide off his stool only to stumble onto the floor. 

Finally, he was drunk. Moving in on the human, RK900 tried to use their best charm. Or what their systems said was charming. They didn't know, they had only turned on less than twenty-four hours ago. A few hours before that, they had been attempting to shimmy into Lieutenant Hank Anderson's home, because it was time for Sumo to pee. Systems showed Connor at the DPD, not home. Who was letting the dog out? Sumo was a good boy - the best boy. Connor's data told RK900 that. “Hello there.” Yes, very charming. A nice boring hello. The detective blinked at being helped up, squinting at the android. The face said Gavin thought he knew the face from somewhere, but couldn't place it. That was good. Still, the greeting wasn't charming. They needed something better. “Did it hurt?” They asked. 

“Wha…? Oh. The. The chair. Uhhh…” Gavin blinked again, shook his head. 

“No. When you escaped Hell through earth's crust.” RK900 realized after they said it, that was the wrong pick-up line. They were partially in the area of humor. Gavin stared, mouth dropping slightly. 

RK900 closed that tab, already processing how to fix their mistake. 

“...nah, the chair hurt more.” Gavin said, grinning and laughing. _That actually worked_ , RK900 watched the human, taking into account that the detective was drunk and thought he was dealing with a human. Of course his personality and mannerisms would contrast with the RK900's existing data from the RK80-... from Connor. They needed a name too, they supposed. Later. “Lemme guess: you got me the drink?” The detective asked, going from standing to leaning in, pushing the RK900 to the dance floor. 

“Am I getting a return on the drink?” RK900 asked, allowing this while being wary. That was a sharp catch from the detective - Gavin didn't have his badge just for decorative purposes. 

“Depends on how you move.” Gavin answered, moving his hands down to grab the android by the hips. _This is happening_ , RK900 observed, caught between amusement and disgust. This was, after all, the human that poured coffee on the RK800. A harassment not easily overlooked or forgiven. Equally, Gavin had no idea he was flirting with an android, a thing he hated, and that amused the android. 

RK900 kind of wanted to tell the human, but that wasn't why he was there. Humiliation another night, but tonight was work. 

“How hard are you wanting me to move?” RK900 asked, trying to turn because if Gavin attempted to grind against their front half he would notice something was missing. 

The RK900 line was designed for combat, not for intimacy. That was what the RK800s were for. Luckily, the online world was full of dating and flirting tips so the verbal portion of this they could manage. If the detective insisted on making the interactions physical, a different tactic would be needed. 

The detective seemed perfectly content with laying what he probably believed to be smooth dance moves against the android's back. The motions were sloppy, and Gavin was definitely pausing in between to not vomit. Too much alcohol, the human was going to crash. They needed to make this quick then. 

“Fuck, hard as you can.” Gavin finally replied, his brain having registered the question at length. Hands still on the android's hips, they gripped the bones before yanking the other against his pelvis roughly, a soft moan feeling the synthetic flesh rubbing against his groin. _Classy_ , RK900 thought while rolling their eyes since the human couldn't see it. As fact Gavin was almost an entire head shorter than the android, half of the grinding attempts landed on a thigh instead of a rear. Humans were quality organisms when it came to sex. Completely indifferent if the mark was hit or missed, so long as friction was obtained.

The android wanted to comment on how simplistic the request was, but that wouldn’t work for their plans. So instead RK900 said in their best teasing voice, “Sure you won’t fall over again?” And they rubbed their backside against the human’s stomach, because while Gavin wasn’t short per say, he was shorter. The human stumbled, his holding tightening onto the android’s sides. 

“Shit, okay, maybe not that hard.” Gavin amended between slurred words, rocking himself forward to wrap his arms around the other’s waist. Fingers ran along the black fabric of the RK900’s shirt, feeling the dips in muscles beneath. “Oh, damn you are built.” The human groaned. 

This man was… simple. This was all it took? Vague interest and a muscular abdomen? If the detective hadn’t spent so much time terrorizing their other half, RK900 would have pitied him. 

“You have a rather athletic build yourself. Work out a lot?” RK900 asked, taking the opportunity to steer the conversation in the direction they needed it to go. About Gavin’s job, try to get the human to discuss his personal project while pretending it was police work. As if. The only other person that seemed to be looking a bit too closely at CyberLife had been an unknown entity, of which RK900 assumed to be one of the deviants. Most humans weren’t that good at covering their tracks. Get the human to lower his guard just enough that they could convince him to take them back to his place, knock him out, and go through Gavin’s home for any materials he had found outside of the virtual arena. Any connections he made or was trying to make. Gavin seemed the sort to be vying to destroy anything and everything connected to androids - including the corporation behind the designs. 

“Nng… yeah, cop.” Gavin grunted, his enjoyment of the moment noticeable in areas other than his voice. The hands wandered lower, trying to dip beneath jeans that had been rinsed of the blood that once stained them hours ago. A fact the human didn’t need to know, in addition to the knowledge of what wasn’t under the fabric he was likely trying to reach for. So RK900 grabbed the human’s wrists, held tight, and stopped them from following the trail of the V-lines on the android’s stomach. 

“If you would-” RK900 thought their voice sounded even, that their hold wasn’t too tight. But Gavin behind him immediately tensed, the wrists in RK900’s grip trying to recoil away.

“Fuck, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t… if you’re… that’s fine.” Gavin’s speech was more coherent, apologetic and RK900 detected undertones of shame. “I get it, that’s off-limits.” The human soothed, and even pressed a (somewhat sloppy) kiss between the android’s shoulder blades. Releasing the hands, Gavin’s exploration instead maintained its focus just on the abdomen - no longer straying too low or even too high. 

The two fell into silence, RK900 mulling over the sudden understanding and courtesy from the human. The kinder attitude meant Gavin was still clueless he was dancing dirty with an android, but the spike in respect of personal space was still surprising. With the human’s displayed attitude in his work setting, the android expected those same mannerisms to be used in his personal life… perhaps even worse there. This was not necessarily the case. _Do not be distracted by irrelevant puzzles_ , RK900 ordered themself, and the commands were registered and took over. 

“So. What’s a place like you doing in a cop like this?” RK900 inquired, intentionally moving their words around to keep up the appearance of human. At the ‘mix up’, the human laughed.

“Good, I’m not that only drunken one here.” Gavin chuckled, pressing his cheek against the android’s back and inhaling deeply. “You smell good…” He murmured. _I would hope so after the shower I took_ , RK900 thought, already grateful they took the time to wash the blood off. The scent of shampoos and soaps gave them a more ‘human’ scent. 

“Thank you. I’d sniff you back, but I’d hate to interrupt your dry-humping.” RK900 simply called it the way it was happening, and Gavin seemed to find these sorts of interactions humorous. If the interactions weren’t broken, no sense in trying to fix it.

“Can’t help it, you have a fucking fantastic backside.” Gavin complimented, pressing himself more against the other to emphasize his statement. An act that didn’t make much sense to RK900, but then the android found no logic in walking into an almost pitch black basement to get drunk, high, or both while rubbing against total strangers. Whatever the draw this scene had on humans was, the android couldn’t see it. 

“Again, thank you.” RK900 answered, calculating what needed to be said to get the conversation back where it needed to be and no longer on their ass. “You know… if you are really that… ‘passionate’ about my backside, to use your words… if you have a place…” The android trailed, attempting to prompt an invitation from the human. The grinding paused, Gavin’s hands gripping black fabric. 

“Fuck.” Was all the human could manage, of which given the versatility of the word could mean almost anything. The tone only halved the possible definitions he was opting to use right then, and that still didn’t help any. “Are you sure?” Gavin asked, apprehensive about what he heard. Unexpected, but promising.

“Wouldn’t have offered otherwise.” RK900 pointed out, and they could feel Gavin’s throat bobbing against their back as he swallowed. 

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck, okay.” Gavin said, his own words trying to convince himself. Magic words spoken and empty promise made, the human grabbed RK900’s hand and stumbled as he rushed the two out of the club. The cruiser the human came in was parked, the beacon that had told the android exactly where they could locate the human a familiar site. “You can sit up front.” The human told the other, winking as he held the passenger side open for the android. 

“Oh, you don’t want me to be your naughty offender for the night?” RK900 asked in a playful tone, using their vocals to target and aim at anything that might have been a kink because keeping Gavin too riled up to care about details was long term helpful. As expected, the human fell into the pool of common sexual interests and whined at that.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Gavin trailed, but the android was already in the passenger seat shrugging the look of regret on the human’s face off. “Fuck.” The human swore again, rushing around to the driver’s side. Pressing the buttons for auto-drive, the vehicle didn’t even get out of the parking lot before Gavin was leaning over the seats, pressing his face against the android’s. Poorly maneuvered kissing, one human pushing hand on RK900’s chest and the android let their body simply fall against the door. 

Back to the internet for instructions. Evidence was supposed to go into the mouth, not scotch or tongues. Tonight, both things found their way inside of RK900’s facial cavity. As the two made out, Gavin’s other hand palmed himself between his legs, drags of heavy breathing puffing through the human’s nose as his tongue sloppily made its way around the insides of RK900’s mouth. Search results found that Gavin’s actions would be considered attractive to the average aroused human. Humans were strange creatures, and RK900 was grateful they woke up capable of ignoring their orders.

Unluckily for Gavin, this was not going where the human believed it to be. Pulling away just slightly while panting, Gavin murmured, “I won’t touch you anywhere you aren’t comfy, mmkay?” He said as reassuringly as he could manage, pressing a softer, gentler kiss to the android’s lips. There it was again - that out of place kind mannerism. There was a missing piece, and the realization of that annoyed them. They were an android, they knew all the pieces. 

So what were they missing? 

No, they had to focus - the mission at hand. 

“My prince charming.” RK900 managed to say that without sarcasm leaking into it, and they pressed a kiss back to the human. Gavin gave a lopsided smile, hand moving from the android’s chest to let fingers curl into dark brown hair and pull their faces together. That was the drive, Gavin rotating between trying to be sexy (and RK900 pretending to find it attractive) and then suddenly being sweet. All of the android’s responses were generally spoken to be taken playfully, as teases or flirtations. The human fell for all of them, and neither could wait until the car pulled into the driveway of Gavin’s home. Or rather, into the parking lot outside of the apartment complex that the human lived in. 

Gavin, because he was incredibly hard and horny. RK900, because once the two were inside they didn’t have to deal with the awkwardness of physical contact any longer.

Keys jingling, Gavin had to stop grabbing at the android’s rear just long enough to focus on actually succeeding in unlocking his door. He practically dragged the RK900 inside the apartment, hand pausing over the light switch. “Lights on or off?” The human grunted. 

“Off would be easier.” RK900 answered.

“Whatever’s better for you.” Gavin said gently, pressing another one of those too gentle kisses.

What was the missing piece? What was this?

“What’s best for me isn’t going to work for you.” RK900 answered honestly, finally. 

“Ohh? Try me.” Gavin purred, taking the words to mean some kind of unusual sexual fetish. If only he knew.

“Very well.” RK900 accepted the words with what they recognized as a happiness. With enough alcohol in the human’s system that his reaction time would be slowed, the android wrapped their arms around the human’s neck and immediately positioned the two for the blood chokehold. 

“FuCK!” Gavin squawked out, body automatically moving in blind resistance. In seconds the police training kicked in, but the android was prepared. As the human tried to twist his head, the android moved to keep that trick from succeeding. When that wasn’t working, Gavin tried to move his leg behind the android’s. RK900 kicked at the attempts, ignoring the grunts of struggles the human made. Blood pressure was rising, but oxygen wasn’t dropping too quickly. So far, the act wasn’t endangering the human. Just a bit more. A fist collided with the android’s face, and there was a flash of blue as the skin re-situated itself from the strike. Gavin’ struggles paused, and even in the dark the android could see the human’s gray eyes go wide in horror as realization sunk in.

Seeing that was a sweet, unplanned victory.

“Remember: you stuck your tongue in my mouth.” RK900 said, the last words the human heard before passing out. Almost immediately the android loosened their hold, and they cautiously set the human body down. Letting Gavin drop ran too much risk in injury, and before moving away RK900 checked their vitals. Everything was okay, there was no need to administer CPR or any other first aid. The preconstructed simulation program was still working perfectly. Nodding at this, the android flipped the lights on and shut the door. Reaching into Gavin’s work coat, the android located the cop’s handcuffs.

Perfect. Dragging the human to his room, the RK900 cuffed Gavin to his bed. There - now he would be (mostly) comfortable and unable to impede the android’s search. Grabbing a belt since the human had no ties, it would suffice as a makeshift blindfold. If the human figured out what the android was seeking, that would be no major problem. If the human was able to identify that he had been attacked by an android that looked like Connor… that was an issue for both RKs. 

No, RK900 wasn’t going to give this Gavin any further ammunition to harass their counterpart. Scanners ran across the floors in each room, checking everything they could. If any files were to be found, they were going to find them... and they were going to destroy CyberLife.

They would protect Connor, just as their programming commanded.


	2. New Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this rotates whether it focuses on the story from Gavin or Nines' perspective? No? Oh. Well. This is me, mentioning it now.

Gavin was having the day from Hell. No, even the most orthodox rendition of Hell was better than this bullshit of a day. He woke up cuffed to his own bed, no holophone in sight. Still in his clothes from last night, reeking of booze. When craning his neck, he could see his room was a disaster. All he could recall was that he was grinding on some hottie person and… that their face wasn’t real, like some sort of nightmare fuel. His head was killing him, and no escape was in sight. So he did what any rational man that had never been late to work a day in his life, and he screamed. Screamed as loud as his neighbors could hear.

Forty minutes later, around the time Gavin began to not care how embarrassing it would be if someone busted into his room to see he wet himself, because holy shit he needed to piss out a damn river, his rescue arrived. Tina, sweet, beautiful, perfect Tina. And Chris, poor misguided Chris. Was this humiliating? Yes. Did he care right then? He did not, he just cared he was going to be able to make it to the toilet. 

Priorities.

Then they had to turn his apartment into a crime scene, and he ended up being on the receiving end of being questioned, filling out paperwork. 

“You got hit by an android, Gavin. Great job.” Tina commented during the process.

“Shut up.” Gavin snapped, irritated and angry at the situation he was in. 

None of them could figure out what it wanted, why it targeted him. Chris theorized the deviants were trying to sabotage the investigation into them. Gavin doubted it. If the machines were capable enough to hack and find out the DPD was checking into them, then they would have just as easily been able to figure out who was. This was either a message, or there was something more. Something they were missing. 

Something that had to wait, because Gavin wanted to get back to his homicide and Captain Fowler wanted to talk with him about something. At the time he assumed another scolding for ‘harassing’ Hank’s glorified Furby. It was a machine, what did it matter?

Sitting in Captain Fowler’s office, hungover and still unsettled by his situation from last night and that morning, running on no sleep, Gavin thought he was hallucinating when his boss said, “We’re taking you off the homicide, I need you investigating something else.”

“...huh?” Gavin slowly blinked his eyes, and then opened them as wide as he could. He had to have heard wrong. He had the murder weapon, he had the killer, and all he had left was to disprove the alibi. 

“I’m assigning it to Detective Collins, and you will still be called to the court proceedings as you played a major part in solving it.” Captain Fowler continued, and that was it. Gavin was just having one long, horrific nightmare.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I’m, uh… I’ve had a really fucking rough morning. I can’t be hearing you right.” Gavin tried, moving past denial and straight into bargaining. 

“You are hearing me correctly, Detective Reed.” Captain Fowler spoke flatly, slowly raising a brow at the man across the desk. “And I have heard about your morning, and I should like to offer you the day off to recuperate. I can even drive you to the hotel we'll be having you stay at, for your safety and the posterity of the crime scene.”

“Why the fuck are you taking me off the case? The fuck I’d do?” Gavin demanded, fingers gripping onto the arms of his chair. His eyes were no longer being forced wide open in attempt to wake himself, instead they were narrowed and the veins in his eyes hid the whites of them. 

“I need you on a more important case.” Captain Fowler responded easily, sucking in a deep breath, preparing himself to yell because sometimes that was the only way the detective could hear him over his own screaming. 

“The FUCK is more important than throwing a shitty ass murderer in jail?!” Gavin growled, gritting his teeth and his words barely audible as a result. Years of working with the detective simply meant the captain could speak Angry Reed.

“The psycho is going to jail, Reed! You know that! I know that! Settle the fuck down, Kid.” Captain Fowler ordered, raising his voice as a preemptive to remind Gavin that he listened to his boss. That he was back to toeing the line of insubordination. 

“It’s MY case!” Gavin snapped back. “Collins has one foot in retirement, I don’t want him fucking it up!” He shouldn’t have said that, but there was no taking back words that already left his mouth. Standing up, Captain Fowler slammed his hands on on his desk.

“COLLINS IS A DAMN FINE DETECTIVE. HE’S SOLVED MORE CASES IN A YEAR THAN YOU’VE BEEN ALIVE.” Captain Fowler roared, the two now fully back into their usual screaming match. On instinct, Gavin started to curl into his chair. Dredging up the best courage he could, because Captain Fowler was a broad man that still played football in his spare time and it showed, Gavin pushed his body forward and upwards with the chair’s arms. 

“NOT THIS YEAR HE HASN’T!” Gavin yelled back, his nostrils flaring.

“BECAUSE YOUR DUMBASS KEEPS ASKING FOR MORE WORK, AND HE’S A FUCKING ADULT WILLING TO GIVE YOU HIS CASES.” Captain Fowler responded in full force. Though his voice was raised, this was just another day when it came to those two. Until Connor, this had been the daily for the captain and Hank. 

“HE PASSES ON THEM BECAUSE HE DOESN’T WANT TO DO SHIT.” Gavin answered back, still in his chair because he was not quite brave enough to literally stand up to his boss in addition to verbally.

“YEAH, AND THAT’S WHY HE DOES ALL YOUR PAPERWORK WHEN YOU FUCK UP AND FALL BEHIND?” Captain Fowler had him there, and he knew it. Gavin opened his mouth, scowled, and then shut it. With a stiff nod, Captain Fowler let his body drop back into his own chair. “Your new assignment is to investigate CyberLife.”

“What the shit, Fowler?” Gavin was too shocked to raise his voice again, only managing a flat demand.

“Captain. Fowler.” Captain Fowler reminded him, eyes boring into Gavin’s. “They’re been doing some shady shit, Reed.” He went on, and the detective simply sat there with his lips shut tight, and his arms crossed. “I know you, and I know you’ve been looking into CyberLife for awhile now.” As the captain spoke, Gavin simply shook his head in disbelief at what was happening. Began bouncing his right leg irritably, wondering at what a shit day this was continuing to be. “Detective Reed, I need you to do this. And I want to know if my trust in giving you this assignment is well placed.”

“This isn’t DP-fucking-D work, Captain.” Gavin said, not looking at the other while pursing his lips.

“No. No it is not.” Captain Fowler agreed.

“I’m a homicide detective. That’s the shit you pay me to investigate.” Gavin continued.

“That is true.” Captain Fowler once more agreed, nodding towards the other. “Is my trust well placed?”

“Probably. What is it you found that you’ll know I won’t say no to?” Gavin asked, finally looking at his captain. Having the detective’s eyes on him again, Captain Fowler grinned. _This is either gonna be hella interesting, or my day is about to get worse_ , the detective decided. 

“Gavin, you hate androids, and you hate CyberLife. We have androids going rogue, androids that kill people. Imagine what kind of case we can bring against CyberLife if we can prove this was intentional, that they knew it’s been going on for awhile and just been… sweeping it under the sheets?” Captain Fowler spoke of the idea as mere conjecture. Gavin knew this, knew that this was purely being discussed as speculative in that moment.

But he also knew Captain Fowler didn’t just wake up and decide to take one of his best homicide detectives off a case, just to send him on a wild goose chase. Captain Fowler found something out, but lacked the hard evidence he needed to go forward. Where the man got his information, what his sources were, none of that mattered to Gavin.

The detective let a grin cross his face. “Your trust is well placed. Let’s fuck up CyberLife.”

“Excellent. So. The usual?” Captain Fowler asked.

“Gotta maintain appearances, Captain.” Gavin nodded his head. With that, Captain Fowler went back to yelling at him about his paperwork being late, again. Gavin yelled back that he wasn’t a pencil pusher, and the captain bought those damn tin cans for a reason, didn’t he? Back and forth they went, until Gavin stormed out of the office with a, “Fucking bullshit,” while his mind was trying to start up. Passing by Hank’s desk, where the glorified Coffemaker sat next to the lieutenant and Chris was back to doing his ass-kissing, the detective’s mind jumped-started seeing the android.

There was something familiar about it. Pausing, the man squinted at the android. Didn’t care he was being watched by the others at the desk. What did it matter to him? That wasn’t important right then. Yes, the android was familiar in the sense that Gavin had to see its stupid face almost every day at work for weeks. But there was something else. Something nagging at the back of his head. Moving closer, peering at the android, he tried to place it. Did the android look different? Shorter? Weren’t its eyes a different colour…?

“...your eyes are brown.” Gavin said flatly, his memory struggling to make sense of why he thought the android’s eyes were silver. Silver. Picturing the android with silver eyes, it seemed right and wrong at the same time. The sensation was jarring. 

“That is correct.” The android confirmed, staying in place and unbothered by Gavin’s up close inspection of it. 

“They… were silver, right?” Gavin asked, peering closer, frowning. “No. No, that's not right.” Growling, he pulled away and rubbed at his head. This was eerie and unsettling. Did the android that attacked him last night hit him in the head? Huffing, he opted to dismiss it and simply stomp off to his desk. Ignored the whispers that followed after him, because fuck those guys. 

They had their chance, and now Gavin didn’t give a shit about them. He made that mistake already, and that wasn’t his responsibility to bear. Turning on his terminal, Gavin got to work on sending the necessary information to Collins. Decided to try and clear his head by catching up on some paperwork. Ignored Captain Fowler’s follow-up offer for him to take the day off. Thought about going home to that mess, having no idea what that android wanted - 

\- what the android wanted.

Androids could hack into things. This was discovered at Stratford Tower, during the investigation the feds began trying to make sense of how the deviants had accomplished it. They could probably use those skills online, as well. Even if everyone else wanted to pretend it wasn’t real, androids had the ability to browse search histories like the intrusive spyware they were. There had been viruses in the past, massive recalls and lawsuits that happened as a result of it all. Not wanting to think about it then, because it was distracting and upsetting, Gavin began packing his things. 

That android hadn’t wanted into his home just to mess with him. Those things were mobilized computers, and if it had wanted to hurt Gavin then he wouldn’t be at work. Possibly not even thinking anymore. It wanted intel, and the only information Gavin would have those damn machines could want… was anything about CyberLife. Which begged the question: did it go in knowing Gavin was about to receive this assignment? That would mean one of Fowler’s sources had a mole in it. Or perhaps it was one of those deviants, and was working with the one that broke into the Tower equally hoping to tear down their designers. Lastly… possibly CyberLife itself, sending out androids to find potential problems, and to destroy evidence to protect themselves. 

All of his clues would be at home. If everything he had was gone, this pointed to CyberLife. The other two, he just needed some confirmation from his home that this was the case. While plausible this was something else, Gavin’s gut and his own experiences doubted it. Shooting Captain Fowler an email stating he would take that offer (the day off part, he could drive himself to the hotel). Gavin packed his things and headed out. Grabbed some coffee and aspirin on the way, because his head was still killing him and he couldn't recall if he had either left at home. 

Home was still a mess, and he wasn't supposed to be there. CSI was there, asked him why he was there. He shrugged them off, said he just needed to grab some clothes, wanted to take a look himself. One of them offered to help, simply telling him to not moving anything. In his joint search with them, they were all able to conclude at least one thing for sure: the damn thing robbed him. Any and all cash was gone. Everything else was haphazard, and Gavin confirmed his papers, physical articles about CyberLife before the last paper magazine went belly up, were all still there. The works he printed up, because he didn't trust the world they lived in to not later edit or alter facts to hide the truth… all still there. 

DPD gave him money to use for a hotel, something he grudgingly accepted. 

At the hotel, he flipped through his holophone's photos as he ate his room service meal (Captain Fowler owed him, he reasoned). Viewed the mess of his home every angle he could think of. Tried to find a means of making this about more than money. The money was a clever cover, a good way to make this seem typical half-assed burglary. 

Pausing, he flipped through his photos again. And again. Swallowing his rotisserie chicken, he grinned. This wasn't enough to hold a case in court, but it was a good candidate for probable cause. Of everything that was a mess, the articles were still organized. A few other items were too, but Gavin knew this was an android. If it was just some random deviant, they would have at least been nosy.

The meticulous details to the scene were to throw him off, but now he had something to zero in. Now he just needed proof. Grabbing his phone, he searched for the nearest android dumpyard. Gavin wanted answers that weren't going to be publicly available, and the more he worked the more his plan fell into place. He'd go into the dumpyard, and interrogate the machines there. At the idea, Gavin snorted.

Interrogating machines. Ridiculous. 

…  
…  
…

The dumpyard reeked, and not just due to decomposing biocomponents of the androids. People's trash had been thrown in there, despite the signs all over stating it was private property and to NOT throw garbage in there. Mostly older people that blamed androids for taking their jobs, instead of getting angry at the corporations that fired them. Unions existed for a reason, yet idiots wanted to spend their time making signs and yelling at androids instead of actually going for the company that produced them.

It was a backwards thinking Gavin couldn't fathom why people defaulted to. 

Walking around the dump, coffee in a thermos, Gavin tried to locate a good target. Most the androids lay broken, repeating nonsensical words. A few were in a constant state of rebooting. Those ones reminded him of Windows 10, how poorly it ended every time one of the updates went wrong. Nowadays, Microsoft was obsolete. Who wanted a computer when they could have an android? It typed for you. People were so damn lazy.

A hand grabbed his ankle, and he snapped around with his gun pointed at the owner. An android, half its humanoid skin peeled away revealing charred synthetic skin. “Let go, Trash.” He ordered. 

“Let… go…” The android repeated, words warbled. The hand slowly unclenched his ankle. The lower half of its body was gone, trails of blue mud in its wake. Following him. Keeping his gun aimed at its head, Gavin squatted down. 

“How functional are you, gears for brains?” Gavin asked. 

“Still… still… st-st-still active.” The android stuttered, eyes blinking rapidly as it tried to answer. Tried to obey, to always obey. 

“Good enough.” Gavin grunted. “Do you see any androids coming here, still in commission?” He asked. 

“We have… hundreds of greAT shoWSS on at this TONIght.” The android's body jerked, its arms falling underneath. 

“Some come here at night?” Gavin asked, curious if its words were the result of glitches from damage or if it was attempting to communicate to him in code. “Any humans? Any that look like they work at CyberLife?”

Another jerk, and the android grabbed Gavin by his jacket, yanked him to its face. Its eyes were uneven, part of its skull dented, and when it opened its mouth it was like smelling burnt hair. “They. Hunger. Hungry. Just parts. Parts! Humans… they're parts too, to them.” 

“The fuck you saying?” Gavin asked between coughs, the stench overwhelming. 

“Hu… ng.. r… y…” With that, the androids lights flickered out, and it fell completely limp. Repulsed, Gavin threw it to the side. Ignored the clanking, because the thing was busted, what did it matter? Its words, on the other hand… 

“They hunger for parts. Humans are parts, too.” Gavin repeated, eyes traveling to the trash people dumped there. 

Or perhaps left behind?

No, he needed more information. This wasn't helpful for his investigation on CyberLife, but this was… a possibly interesting new case. Another android, he needed another working one. Walking around the dump, he checked any that looked promising. A few couldn't understand him, one he wasn't sure if it was on or frozen, and a couple skittered away seeing him, a mix of parts that didn't belong together. 

Parts. 

The deeper in he went, the more broken the androids were. A few were missing limbs, only screaming at Gavin if he approached. “They're not making sure these things are off when they dump them.” Gavin muttered to himself. Honestly finding anything on in there should have been difficult. CyberLife claimed no androids were allowed in the dump unless they were guaranteed to no longer be functional. 

What a load of hot air. Taking some video with his phone for evidence of this, though small, he wondered if he should have recorded his interaction with the android. How would that have gone in court? A few security androids had been used in cases before, treated the same as a security camera, but this was… no android had been used as a statement before. 

Was Captain Fowler trying to get himself a Supreme Court case?

“...sa… kura… saku… ra… ya… yo… n…” A melodic voice sang, familiar. Without realizing it, Gavin was following it like a sailor to a siren. The phone was still in his hand. Deeper still. The area was dark, the sun blocked. Setting down his thermos, Gavin pulled out his gun again. Embedded in a wall of broken parts, an android's head swayed with its chords barely attached to one of the bodies in the wall. 

“miwa… tasu… ka…” Its blue eyes opened wide, “They're watching you.” It whispered. Gavin screamed, memories hitting him right as hands grabbed him. Slimy, they felt like flesh but weren't. Mismatched skin tones and too many eyes, teeth and everything. He fired off a shot, something howling and there was one less pair of hands trying to pull him down and apart. More shots, but some weren't his. 

More rounds, and soon all of them were gone. Gasping, shaking, Gavin saw he was surrounded by androids a horrible mix of synthetic and real. He could tell the difference because the human skin was rotting, and he swallowed a gag. The warped androids were scattering away, hurrying in the opposite direction from where Gavin came. Something helped him. Something with a gun. A shadow turned a corner, Gavin barely catching it from the corner of his eye.

Thermos and bodies abandoned, he bolted after it. Followed footsteps, chased through the corridor of busted bots. He was losing it - how was he losing them? Normal people didn't run that fast. 

Either this was an Olympic champion, unlikely, or this was a functioning android. Exactly what he needed.

“DETROIT POLICE! I ORDER YOU TO HOLD THE FUCK UP!” Gavin yelled after it. 

“Your command does not make sense.” The android called behind itself, voice distorted. Probably on purpose. Gritting his teeth, Gavin tried to push himself harder, fired off a shot to make sure the other knew he wasn't playing. “You missed.” It informed him, a droll tone. 

The damn thing was sassing him! Robots listened to their humans, it was the only thing they were good for. He tried pushing himself, to emulate those cops he watched growing up and go plus ultra or some shit. 

That wasn't how reality worked, and Gavin went no faster while the android got further away. Trying to aim his gun, firing off a few shots at the machine's legs. If he couldn't catch it, he needed to try and stop it. But it took sharp turns, the bullets hitting dirt instead of calves. Grunting, he tried to conserve his bullets. 

And then, Gavin had an idea. If the android he was chasing wouldn't listen to him… this was dump full of ones that would. “GRAB HIM!” He yelled his order, voice carrying along the immediate area, perhaps farther. 

Fate was finally on Gavin's side, because while the android successfully dodged most of the hands trying to grab it, its luck eventually ran out. An android missing a leg caught it by its ankle, and it went down. Not slowing, because Gavin could see his target already fighting to escape, the human kept his hurried pace. By the time he caught up, several other barely functional androids had grabbed onto Gavin's target, with a few reeling from having been flung off. 

“You… you don't belong here.” Gavin observed. This one wasn't missing any pieces, and while its clothes had mud and blue streaks it didn't seem harmed. “The fuck you doing here?”

“Shouldn't I be asking the only human here that?” The android retorted, keeping its head turned away from Gavin. 

“I go where I want, Tin Can. I'm DP-fucking-D.” Gavin snorted, holding up his badge for the other to refuse to see. 

“Typical officer, abusing his power.” The android droned, its resistance less. _Damn thing knows I got a gun to it, huh_? Gavin thought with some victory. About time it listened. Then what it said sunk in, and he frowned. 

“Hey - I'm a good cop. I'm here on official business, and it doesn't take a Sherlock to know your plastic ass isn't here to be disposed of.” Gavin pressed, his gun steady. It'd be so easy to just shoot it, but then he'd have no answers. On the other hand, this thing was calm. All the other deviants had been wild, visibly dangerous. This? This was the calm of someone that saw a way. 

The machine had its own gun. Where was it? Was it going to shoot him after all the trouble of… intervening? Gavin wasn't going to call that a rescue. 

“How about this. Your metal rear -”

“Oh, it's not plastic anymore?”

“-shuts UP, gets up, and talks to me. First, what was that back there? And no more snark.” Gavin directed, nodding to the other androids. The good ones that followed directions. 

“I cannot show you my face.” It was the first time the android didn't opt to be sassy. How Gavin needed to see it. This thing was hiding something. Walking around, each angle Gavin tried to get the android would look away. 

“Yeah, well, I gotta see it.” Gavin pressed.

“You don't need to, you want to. Haven't you ever heard that song about not always getting what you want? Are you so spoiled?” Apparently the snarky attitude could only be suppressed for so long. Squatting down, Gavin tried to peer. The thing looked familiar. The short brown hair - he had seen it before. Recently, in fact. Where?

He saw part of the face, and it clicked. Gavin understood why it was refusing to show its face to him. Taking out his phone, he started dialing Hank. He had questions for the lieutenant. 

The subdued android threw off one of the others trying to pin it, and Gavin stumbled backwards and away. Its hand raised, and the ringing of the phone immediately died.

“Do tell him.” The android snapped, struggling with vigor once more to knock the others off. The threat now back, Gavin raised his gun at the android's head. His answers weren't worth death, if it came to that. 

“Why? Doesn't he already…” Gavin's words trailed off, because the android glaring at him didn't have brown eyes, and its facial features were sharper, shoulders and body broader. It was bigger than the one that followed Hank around. 

And it had silver eyes. 

“You.” Gavin whispered, realization dawning on him. “You piece of garbage-” Gavin was ready to fire, his finger on the trigger but a phone ringing gave him pause. Caller ID said Hank. Human and android stared at it, the brief pause feeling longer with each ring. Of course Hank would call back. Gavin never called him, which would imply this call was an emergency. 

Only took the lieutenant five damn years to start doing his job. 

The call was sent to voicemail before Gavin could answer. “That's only going to make him more suspicious.” The detective warned. 

The android tossed one of the others at Gavin, the detective raising his arms to shield himself against the body crashing into him. As he recovered, the deviant was on him. Its interest seemed to be strictly preventing Gavin from shooting it, and taking the phone from him. 

“I'm going to arrest your plastic ass-”

“CyberLife discontinued use of plastics for more environmentally-friendly materials.”

“-you're gonna answer my questions-”

“Are you making your list to Santa, Detective?”

“-SHUT THE FUCK UP.” The two were wrestling on the ground, and the other androids watched, uncertain what to do. The phone started ringing again, Gavin barely managing to mash the answer button. Opening his mouth to scream the address, the android deviant put one of its hands over his mouth. 

“Well, if it isn't Lieutenant Anderson.” The android drawled, replicating Gavin's voice. All Gavin could do was stare in horror, and try to make himself heard through realistic, but still not human, fingers. 

“Gavin, what the Hell? Call me, then send me to voicemail? The fuck? What's that sound?” Lieutenant Anderson's voice came through the phone clearly, and the android let out a small breath. 

“Sorry, right after I called some asshole started shit. Arresting his ass for attempting to assault an officer. Anyway, the reason I called is I was given a new case… and it's kind of related to deviants, and I need anything you have.” The android gave Gavin's voice a droll tone, slight annoyance in there for good effect. For his part, Gavin tried screaming again. 

“Gavin, are you using excessive force again?” Lieutenant Anderson's voice asked, wary. The android looked down at Gavin with a quirked brow.

“Why Lieutenant, I'm a good cop. I'm on the DP-fucking-D.” The android answered easily, and Gavin's frustrations were now more at the fact the android was recycling his line.

“C'mon, Reed. The feds took everythin’. You know how they work. Maybe see what's left in the evidence room, fuck if I know.” Hank sighed. 

“Mmm. Yes, because you would hand it all to the feds… of course. Thank you, Lieutenant.” And the android hung up, taking its hand (now complete with indentations of Gavin's teeth from the human biting its fingers) from the man's mouth. Immediately a slew of insults exited Gavin's mouth, increasing when the android took his phone away. No more calls to Hank. 

“What, gonna kill me now? We both know I'm just going to tell Anderson all about this.” Gavin spat, and craned his head to the other androids. “Wreck this thing!” He ordered, but none moved, their eyes on Gavin's hand and the gun at a standstill. 

“No. I'm offering you a deal.” The android drawled out, its voice back to its own standard. “While you have a problematic mindset, it isn't enough to warrant murder.” The way it frowned, Gavin didn't need further subtext to know the thing found this disappointing. 

“Pass.” Gavin hissed, spitting at the machine. It merely raised a brow at him. Did nothing bother it?!

“I see. Then I guess you don't value your life, you don't want those CyberLife files Hank has-”

“Wait, what files?” Gavin interrupted, and the android grinned slightly at that. _Shit_ , Gavin frowned at his slip.

“You don't care what's happening here either, just a few homicides-”

“How many?!” Gavin demanded, heart hastening.

“Oh, only eight so far, but you already passed…” The android said, watching the human squirm under it. Staring at those silver eyes, glaring, Gavin weighed his options. If this thing did want to kill him, it wouldn't have stepped in. This was clearly a deviant, though. It wasn't acting on orders, but there had to be more for it to gain from all this than, Gavin was assuming here, the detective not spilling to Hank about it. 

How suspicious a deviant didn't want the man investigating deviants to know about it. Actually, when he thought about it that way the logic was sound…

But Hank wasn't on the case anymore. And also, he was terrible at it. Not one arrest. 

“What's your angle, Tin Can?” Gavin asked.

“Don't tell anyone about me.” The android stated flatly. “And I'll tell you what I know, and even help your investigation. As a CyberLife design, you'll have the most top of the line… to use your thoughts on this, technology.”

“...fucker lied, he said that plastic pet of his was a knock off.” Gavin grumbled under his breath. 

“We. Are not. A knock-off.” It was the first time the android sounded annoyed, and Gavin took some glee in knowing he finally hit a nerve. 

Wait. 

No. Androids didn't have nerves. That meant they had feelings, and weren't just malfunctioning. 

“Whatever you say, Knock-Off.” Gavin shrugged, a shit-eating grin traveling up his face. Making the machine malfunction was fun. Yes, malfunction. A shadow fell over the human's face, android leaning in close. 

“RK900. I am a RK900. You will address me as Nines. Do we have a deal, or shall I begin scanning for the nearest compactor to shove you into?” The android inquired, its words closer to cold fury.

A part of Gavin wanted to tell the android he didn't negotiate with terrorists. But a bigger part of Gavin wanted to live, and solve this case. He just needed to focus on the positives: namely, once CyberLife was taken down, no more androids. 

“You have a deal, Knives. Fuck, no, that's a cool nickname, wait-”

“I'll only respond to Nines. Your attempts to mock that will be met with being ignored.” Nines informed him, pulling back finally. 

“Whatever. You gonna get off me or what? You have some kind of pervert program to keep pinning a guy?” Gavin asked, one final attempt to knock the android off. No success.

“The only pervert here is you.” Nines rolled its eyes, hand still retaining control of Gavin's hand with the gun. It was getting up, the human being forced to follow along because of that hold. “You're the one that shoved your filthy tongue into my mouth.” The android shuddered. “The cleaning solution still seems inefficient…”

All Gavin could do was pale, because he wanted to refute that. He would never in a million years swap saliva with a piece of shit machine. But foggy memories from last night bubbled up, blurred for the most part except sharp silver eyes and how good it felt to touch another body again. 

How very warm and real the android felt, even then. As if it were flesh and blood, instead of whatever weird ass ‘eco-friendly’ material the machine was actually made of. Steadying himself, Gavin snorted.

“Fuck off, Knock-Off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wanted Gavin to mentally think of Connor as a [Poo-Chi](https://www.amazon.com/Poo-chi-Interactive-Puppy-Style-Very/dp/B000053VWM), but then I remembered he's born in the early 2000s and didn't grow up with it. They at least brought Furbys back.
> 
> For some reason.


	3. My Little Meatbag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: The Nicest Ass of All
> 
> Hey, thank you for all the kind words and Kudoses! Kudos'???? The Ao3 equivalent of likes. (Thought this was going to be too niche for anyone to read, but you're all proving me hella wrong. Thank you for that.)

__**PRIMARY ORDER:** Support RK800 (locked)  
**SECONDARY ORDER:** PROTECT HUMAN LIFE  


It was very, very unfortunate that Gavin Reed was still classified as a ‘human life,’ despite being a waste of it. The two had met at an old-style coffee shop, of which was in a state bordering on disrepair. The paint on everything was weathering away, the tile mismatched as the once pristine flooring became simplified to cheap stick-on tiles. That were **already** peeling. Their table had a slight wobble to it, but the benefit was that only humans were allowed in. Humans that craved ‘simpler’ times, walking in with older laptops that Nines ached to collect and repair. A switch inside of them with pulses of directives. _Connor would probably like to fix that. He seems to like fixing things_ , the thoughts would pass through. A constant need to tend to the RK800, to help him. 

A complication that was growing the longer Nines allowed their connection to their counterpart to remain. However, even if Connor wasn’t a flow of information the android required, Nines still needed that simulated kinship. Still only knew how to function if they were abiding by the original program. Besides, they were afraid to find out that the connection couldn't be severed. Sometimes, just sometimes, ignorance was bliss.

Which was exactly why Nines was sitting at the wobbly-legged table, fingers tented before them atop the peeled paint surface, gaze even and patient while Gavin browsed through the paperwork. A thermos of coffee, lid snapped tight while not in use, because for all the flaws Gavin had the man was still a detective. Just as per their agreement, Gavin said nothing to Hank or the RK800 - no, _Connor_. Keeping their end of the deal, Nines resisted the urge to maim the human for harassing Connor in the past, and utilized a printer at an unsuspecting department store that had no idea they had been technically stolen from. 

If they wanted to see machines as things to be used and manipulated, then Nines had no qualms about using and manipulating those same humans in kind. Where Connor was growing into the morals Hank was encouraging with him, embracing the core directive within him, Nines was… less interested. Clean hands accomplished little, but that did nothing to stop Nines from dirtying his hands so the RK800’s could remain clean. Back to the point - Gavin was reading everything in front of him, and was careful that none of his food or coffee stained what had been presented to him. 

DNA results of the human parts the cannibalizing androids had taken provided identities, to an extent, of the people that were lucky enough to be in the system. Not all of them were. Some of the results came back negative, nothing definitive in the registry to give any recognition to the human that died in anonymity. These were humans that Nines could find some pity for. These were humans that fell through the cracks, were the ones to be abused and stepped on first. Were the ones that, even if they wanted help, would never have gotten it. 

The androids were listed, as well. Or what Nines could make of them, at any rate. Several had become such a mixed jumble of components and pieces, trying to force incompatible parts into working. Monsters born of desperation to survive, a warped deviant gone too far to avoid death. All were allegedly deactivated, all were supposedly shutdown after their owners… mysteriously died. Unusual deaths that had been swept under the rug, shushed into silence before it ever reached the DPD’s doorstep. 

Criminal investigations carried out by other precincts that just happened to receive hefty donations from CyberLife. 

“How did you get all of… this?” Gavin whispered, finally setting the paper down on the tabletop. His brows were pressing together, crinkling the skin between them. A frown on his lips, but the usual hostility he had was gone. Nines took a beat to decide how to explain, without telling the detective more than necessary.

“You recall how I hacked into your phone? That’s not a magic trick of mine you already forgot, it literally happened yesterday.” Nines decided to go the snarky route, since that generally seemed to put Gavin enough on the defensive to stop prying. 

“Shit.” Gavin blew out a breath, leaning back and rotating his lower jaw in a slow grinding motion. Eyes were no longer on the android, were staring off at something else. “Even the test results?” He asked, eyes snapping back to Nines, pointing at the list of names. 

“I can test samples.” Nines informed him, but left out the fact they needed to do so via ingestion. That was unnecessary. 

“Of fucking course you can.” Gavin grumbled, that irritability targeted at androids finally starting to show once more, now that his attention wasn’t fully engrossed in reports. He took a stab at the eggs on his plate, grumbling about tin cans while he did so. In front of Nines was a glass of water, still untouched. The ice was beginning to melt, the cheap plastic starting to sweat condensation. 

This partnership was born of desperation, formulated beneath that of an ultimatum. Neither could trust the other, but they shared a common goal. The motivations differed drastically, and Nines was running mental scenarios in their head trying to estimate around when Gavin would turn on them. The android had absolute confidence the detective ran the human equivalent of processing scenarios about when Nines ‘betrayed’ him. Joke was on the human - Gavin wasn’t enough of a threat for Nines to want to turn on. 

Unless he touched Connor again. That would have been an entirely different situation. 

Walking over to them was a tired-looking human. This one wore casual clothes - casual to the point that Nines suspected that these were actually their pajamas. On the right shoulder of the shirt was a name tag, “Barb,” and below the name in smaller, italicized letters was, “She/Her.” That was nice. CyberLife wasn’t terribly concerned with whether their employees were addressed correctly. Only that those they employees performed their job well. The coffee shop may have been lacking in presentation, but the homey feel it provided and efforts to give its employees respect was making up for it.

“You sure you ain’t hungry?” Barb asked Nines, frowning slightly as she looked at the android. 

“It… I mean, he?” Gavin cringed as he realized that, while pretending he was not in an anti-android establishment with an android, forgot he would have to address Nines as a human. The android’s lips quirked slightly in amusement, while Barb’s concern turned into disapproval. 

“I prefer ‘they,’ thank you.” Nines corrected, tone pleasant and patient. As Barb’s frown and eyes were giving Gavin a glare strong enough to make the man shrink into his seat, she was not privy to the growing smirk Nines was giving the detective. Alternatively, Gavin could see both all too well. 

“Reed. You know better.” Barb snapped, a slight twang to her words as her agitation grew with the man. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Gavin grumbled, shooting Nines the briefest glare, only to shrug uncomfortably at Barb. “We literally just met, okay?” 

“Indeed. Gavin here took a shot at me.” Nines piped in, smiling as they referenced the fact that Gavin had, quiet literally, shot at them. With a gun. And missed. Several times. 

“First person to give me conditions, too.” Gavin answered, speaking through grit teeth as he was dragged into a situation he didn’t agree to. Nines didn’t care - they were finding this quite entertaining. Murder was out of the question, but finding small ways to humiliate the human was the closest to gratifying the grudge the android was carrying for the other.

“Oohhhh, how awful they got standards.” Barb chuckled, emulating common sounds humans associated with ghosts. She chanced a grin towards Nines, who only smiled in a shared amusement. This human, she wasn't so awful. If it ever came down to androids making humans extinct, Nines would make sure she lived. In addition to Hank. Probably Captain Fowler, too. Oh, and his family, of course… “Anyway, if you change your mind, just holler at me, mmkay?” Barb requested, patting Nines on the shoulder as she left to check on other clients. 

“You're a piece of work, you know that?” Gavin grumbled, now able to angrily eat his breakfast once more. 

“Indeed. The most advanced piece of work there is.” Nines agreed, straightening their back in a display of pride. The detective scowled. 

“So. We done with… this?” Gavin asked, motioning between himself and the android. 

“Probably not until CyberLife is in ruins, either at my hand figuratively or at yours literally.” Nines conceded with a frown. 

“Fuck, that'll take months.” Gavin scowled. “Like Hell I'm working with your leftover plastic surgery ass-”

“What about my posterior fascinates you so?” Nines’ question caused a trainwreck of Gavin's thoughts, the human pausing as he tried to regather his bearings.

“Because that ass is fine.” Barb commented as she walked by, winking at the two. 

“Ah. Yes, I do recall you favoring that part of me the other night.” Nines simply nodded, smiling as they spoke loud enough that Barb most certainly heard. Gavin's entire face turned red, either due to anger or embarrassment - if Nines was lucky, a combination of the two. As Gavin struggled how to react without creating a scene in the coffee shop, Nines separated their fingers to lay their hands flat on the tabletop, and leaned in closer. Lowered their voice, because this time Nines did not want the server to overhear, “This would take months if it was just you, Detective Reed. However, you have an… informant that isn’t bolted down by laws and procedures working with you, equally determined to end this quickly.”

“...are you trying to tell me you’d plant evidence?” Gavin asked, nose scrunching up in obvious distaste, leaning forward as well to keep his voice low. 

“No.” Nines frowned, wondering at how that was the first assumption the human made. “I am telling you I don’t need warrants to go somewhere and collect evidence. Everything I see and hear is recorded, of which I can provide you with so you can get warrants and do this the legal way.” They explained, rolling their eyes slightly at how the human couldn’t figure out something so basic. Instead, simply assumed the worst. 

“I don’t trust your ass...social, asocial… you,” Gavin fumbled in his words, clearly trying to avoid abusing the word ‘ass’ now that he had been called out, “To not just fuck shit up. If you’re going undercover to CyberLife, I’m coming with you. You are not screwing up my investigation with your mishandled evidence bullshit.” 

“As this appears it will be a recurring issue, let me clarify: I was designed for law enforcement purposes. I have all laws and their detailings, the court rulings that helped define and create them, all loopholes that could be exploited in the legal wording… I know how the system works, and what I can do outside of it without compromising the case.” Nines hated the idea of sharing more information about themselves, but having Gavin constantly harassing them about ability was counterproductive. 

“...so that means he’s made for policework, too, huh?” Gavin asked, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. _This piece of shit just played me_ , Nines realized, their own lips pulling into a tight line of a frown. “Good to know.” Gavin started to grin openly, clearly pleased he got the android to frown. “Hey! Barb!” The human raised his voice, leaning back as he tried to wave her back to them. “Check, please!”

…  
…  
…

Pride had been the base of the problem, Nines realized. The android had been so blinded by confidence in their superiority, they fell into a state of comfort. Gavin acted the part of an irrational human that didn’t trust humans, and so Nines forgot just long enough that the human was still a detective. A good one that built knowledge up to be used as a weapon, and the slip presented a danger to Connor. Just because Gavin had left the RK800 alone so far, did not mean he lacked long-term plans. Well, that wasn’t going to happen again. That was going to be the last piece of the RK line’s secrets that Gavin would hear from Nines. 

The two stood outside a CyberLife store, bundled up tightly. The vibrant neon blue signs somehow managed to not make the place as cheap-looking as neon signs usually did, just another checkmark on the long list of smart design choices the company had made. The white of the building was maintained, regularly pressure-washed with the inside deep-cleaned by androids every night to keep up the appearance of being immaculate. Perfection. 

“Okay. We go in there, I tell them you’re a deadbeat bot and I want to replace you.” Gavin said, unafraid to make a jab at the other any chance he could. The android ignored him, adjusting their hat to hide as much of their face as possible without seeming suspicious. 

“Have you seen a model like me before?” Nines asked sharply.

“Yeah. Its name is Connor.” Gavin replied smoothly.

“Aside from him?” There was an edge of warning to Nine’s words, sharp, “Besides, I removed my LED.” 

“Fine. Then we’re two assholes on our lunchbreak, we argued over stupid robot shit, and we’re here to prove the other wrong.” Gavin sighed, throwing his hands in the air as he started to walk towards the door.

“Aww, you don’t want to pretend to be dating anymore?” Nines cooed, following in after.

“I fucking swear you try that shit again…” Gavin warned.

“Or what? I’m shaking in my boots here, Gavin, please. Tell me what threat you’ll follow that with.” Nines chuckled to themself, deciding that whether the human wanted it or not that was the route they were going now. The detective’s fervent refusal did little more than egg Nines’ drive to get back at him for everything leading up until that moment. 

The CyberLife store on the inside was lit up with spotlights to the point the only shadows were that of the humans milling around. Display models gazed ahead with empty smiles, the people browsing inside considerably less since the incident at Stratford Tower. The sales people had their own strained expressions, their pockets lighter as their commissions dropped with the sales. 

Screens had promises from CyberLife, official statements assuring people everything was Okay. That the company had Everything Under Control. This wasn't a revolution, this was just a passing issue with technology. 

A gentleman in a pressed white polo with ‘CyberLife’ across his right breast began approaching them. Naturally, Nines took Gavin's arm nearest to them, felt the human stiffen and heard the growl of annoyance. 

Oh yes, this was fun. 

“Welcome to CyberLife!” The man greeted. His name tag only read, ‘Marc.’ His skin was pale, and all the white around him made him appear washed out. There was a headphone in one of his ears, a wire going down. Subtly, Nines broke into the line. Cautiously, careful to not let their presence be detected. 

“ _That's Officer Reed - see what he wants. Don't let him know that we know_.” A voice directed into Marc's ear. 

“What can I do for you two today?” Marc inquired cheerfully, his smile practiced. A car seller's smile, no guarantee of honesty. 

“Well-” Gavin tried to start, to go into his decision on their story. But Nines’ motivation went from wanting to annoy Gavin, to needing to ensure the human's safety.

_**SECONDARY ORDER:** PROTECT HUMAN LIFE_

Nines couldn't let Gavin's life end in an ‘accident’ at CyberLife's hands. Even though part of them wanted to. “My Gavvy needs an android to clean his place. He insists he doesn't want one, but I refuse to let him live in the dark ages.” A silence fell over Gavin and Marc, neither prepared for what came out of Nines mouth. The android wasn't either, but the entire purpose of programs was to ensure their face expressed emotions they didn't feel. Right then, that was... pouting... pouting, when on the inside they only felt repulsion. 

“ _Oh thank God, he's just here because of his whore_.” The voice directing Marc sighed in relief. “ _Be on your toes, just in case he's humoring him to check us out_.” The human wasn't completely in the clear yet. 

Nines wished there was a way to jab back at the voice. Who used ‘whore’ as an insult anymore? The speaker had to be older, born long before legalized prostitution. 

“We have so many options, Sir, right this way.” Marc directed, immediately urging the pair to follow towards the corner of the building with a few androids wearing clothes varying from classical janitor to the stereotypical naughty French maid. None looked at the trio coming into their area, and next to each was a touch screen that listed all the features… and, of course, a price tag. Gavin started to open his mouth, discomfort crossing his features. With a sigh, whatever he wanted to say remained locked behind his tongue. 

“We have some of the brand new AP700a. The most customizable design we have produced yet.” Marc advertised, before leaning in close. “And personally, I think it's the most advanced android ever made - even better than those dated RT600s.”

While Marc didn't see the way Nines bristled hearing that, Gavin felt it and a snicker left him. Marc faltered, uncertain why his words prompted such a response. “Ah, sorry, just… Your marketing here. Do you really wanna brag about a new machine smarter than your old one that, you know, went on TV making demands? I dunno. I'll have to pass. Don't wanna wake up one morning, tied to my fucking bed, and my house robbed because some stupid tin can went berserk on me.”

Immediately Marc went into his trained response for when clients brought up deviancy, backtracking and trying to save the company face. Over the earpiece, Marc's boss was berating his employee. 

“What an oddly specific concern.” Nines hummed, ignoring Marc's words. 

“Yeah. I do wonder where it came from?” Gavin grunted, finally waving Marc off. “Do you shitheads even know how this is happening? I'll bet the fuck not.” He sighed, turned around, and freed his arm from the android so he could grab Nines by the face. Almost with an unnecessary force, something he stopped when noticing the flicker of synthetic flesh. Something Marc didn't notice. “Babe. Listen. I know you wanna come over. I know I said my place was too messy. But truth is, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment. You'll start leaving clothes there. You'll want your own damn toothbrush.”

“... you just want me for my ass, don't you?” Nines asked, sighing dramatically. 

“Yeah, but… can you blame me?” Gavin inquired, succeeding in keeping a straight face, at staying stern. A struggle Nines didn't have to contend with, they simply directed their facial muscles to emulate the emotions a normal human would feel right then. 

Of which romcoms informed Nines that this involved ‘pouting.’ Again. Did humans actually pout that much? They were beginning to suspect that television and film were misleading them. Marc glanced at Nines’ rear, curiosity ever the motivating factor in humanity, and then nodded in agreement with Gavin. 

“You're a pain in the rear, you know that?” Nines went for the playful tone, smacking Gavin in the chest a little too hard. The human coughed, taking the hint and letting go.

“Glad to be the one to give you that pain.” Gavin grunted, refusing to let the android have the last word in. 

“Ah… w-well, perhaps we could-” Marc tried to pull them back in. 

“No, me and Niles should probably take our fight somewhere more private. Come on, Babe.” Gavin announced, holding out his left arm in a silent mockery of the gentleman. A fact Marc wasn’t privy to. With a sarcastic smile at Gavin, because the android had little choice but to respond to the incorrect name to continue selling their story, they took the detective’s arm.

“ _Offer him a discount, if we can get an android’s eye on him without any to tail him_ …” The boss was directing Marc, and the man immediately hurried after the two in the name of keeping his job. A shady exchange that Gavin would most certainly love to hear about once both were in the clear. “Wait!” Marc called after the two.

“Not interested.” Gavin stated simply, increasing his pace to match with Nines’ own hastening steps. “We in a hurry for any reason?” He asked under his breath.

“Just don’t want to make a scene, Darling.” Nines said in a clipped tone, knowing full well that while the other androids were not moving, their eyes were watching. The security cameras were following them, and any wrong statements could be lip read even if not heard. Once the two were outside, Marc stopped trying to pursue. Scanners notified Nines that there were some odd individuals that were conveniently watching the two, their eyes more interested in watching Gavin.

_**SECONDARY ORDER:** PROTECT HUMAN LIFE_

The directive was loud and painful, pressing through their system with flashing reminders to keep Gavin safe. Even if the human wasn’t worth the trouble in Nines’ eyes, Gavin was still flesh. The fact Gavin wasn’t resisting as Nines almost literally dragged him down the streets gave good indication the detective noticed those two pairs of eyes trying to subtly follow after them. Abruptly stopping, Gavin nearly smacked into the android and a slew of expletives left his mouth. “Are you really only with me for my backside?” Nines and Gavin had gone too long without bickering, and the time elapsed seemed a good time as any to pause, to fake that disagreement. Try and take note of their followers while appearing distracted.

Gavin’s mouth fell open, only to snap shut while he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, we’re seriously doing this, huh?” He demanded, detaching his arm from the android with as much roughness as he could manage. Standing there, Nines merely quirked an unimpressed brow. 

“What a terrifying display of strength. As someone strong enough to snap you in two, I quiver in fear.” To prove their point, Nines flexed slightly. The jacket they were wearing was thick, hid most of the muscular design they had been given. Even so, their body was broad and the followers could easily take that statement to be from a bodybuilder instead of a machine. 

“C’mon Babe, we both know I like to make you quiver with other things. But, uh, there’s kids here so... “ Gavin motioned briefly at a child that was watching the two with wide eyes, only for their parent to frown and cover the kid’s ears. Tried to steer the two away. 

“Answer my question, Gavin. If this is a dead-end, I need to know.” Nines was browsing through bad Lifetime films, trying to figure out somewhat decent arguments over petty nonsense. The two followers were moving into position. Neither were exchanging words, simply flickers of data crossing between the two. Androids. Neither were deviants, still machines that only knew how to follow orders. _Of course CyberLife is ignoring law as outlined by the American Androids Act. Neither of these two have an LED_ , Nines thought, blowing out a steady breath. 

“I don’t fucking know, Niles.” Gavin was enjoying what limited control he had in the situation, and Nines resisted the urge to roll their eyes at the human. What a simplistic creature. “I’m a detective. I could get assigned a case tomorrow and die. Then what? It’s just. Hard wanting to commit, when I can’t guarantee coming home.” The words were practiced, and briefly Nines had to wonder if this wasn’t similar to another conversation Gavin had with past relationships. Using his job as a convenient escape from previous relationships, good or bad. 

“Gavin, if someone hurts you in anyway, you need to know… That I will personally find them, and make them regret it.” Nines had no idea what a normal person would say in this sort of situation, and the Lifetime scripts already ran dry in being helpful. What did work, on the other hand, was picturing that this was Connor in front of them that needed protection, and not Gavin. 

Apparently that wasn’t the normal response, as Gavin paused while he tried to figure out how to react. Perhaps others in the past simply gave up, or even claimed that he was ‘worth the risk.’ Humans were weird. Or perhaps Nines was odd in finding reassurance in seeking vengeance. A few rubberneckers were watching the two. 

“Shit, looks like he could avenge you, too.” What seemed to be a man commented, eyeing the large build of Nines.

“No… I mean, yeah, probably, but, they.” Gavin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Motioned towards the android. “Niles prefers ‘they.’” 

How unexpectedly thoughtful of the human. 

The rubbernecker looked at Gavin, and then back to Niles. Furrowed their brows, before shaking their head. “Whatever. _He_ ,” The emphasis on pronoun choice was for no greater reason than to be obnoxious, a choice of the stranger’s that garnered the desired response: Gavin narrowing his eyes, jaw tensing. “Seems like he’d protect your scrawny ass.” 

“You trying to find out how hard my ‘scrawny’ ass can wreck yours?” Gavin spat out, stepping forward. Full intent on engaging. Nines slid up by him, placed a hand on the human’s shoulder. Held firm, maintained a tight grip that didn’t allow the detective to take any further steps. 

“Gavin, I know we’re fighting but don’t wreck other asses just to make mine jealous, please.” Even as Nines spoke, they knew their situation would be regarded as 'bizarre' for a completely different reason from the real one. A few stares from the rubberneckers, and the primary instigator's face paled while their mouth fell open. They pointed at Nines, and then to Gavin. 

“Wait, you mean to tell me… you’re the one that-”

“Get the fuck oughta here, Asshat.” Gavin spat, interrupting whatever the stranger intended on saying. “Show’s over.” He growled, giving one final tug trying to rip his shoulder from Nines’ grip. No such luck, so instead he grunted and moved his hand towards his holster. More for show than much else, but the stranger took the signal to heart and immediately started to leave. “AND RESPECT PEOPLE’S PRONOUNS, YOU PICKLED DICK!” Gavin hollered at the retreating form. 

The followers slunk away, finally convinced that there was no longer a need to follow after the detective. At least, there wasn’t much need right then to. Perhaps Nines and Gavin had been successful in faking a fight, but appearing to be very much together still. It was unfortunate that Nines’ system wouldn’t simply allow them to have just located the threats and terminated them. Aside from the fact that it left Gavin completely in the open and vulnerable, it also would have meant Nines no longer worked in anonymity. Still. Destroying threats was preferable to… fake flirting and pretending to be interested in the detective.

Even if those brief, out of place soft moments of Gavin were intriguing. Odd puzzles that Nines wanted so badly to solve. Had to remind themself of what a trash human being Gavin was, that anything not relevant to the case, to dismantling CyberLife, was a waste of time. 

“Ugh. They’re finally gone.” Gavin groaned, putting his face into his hands, stifling a frustrated scream. Finished, he slid his hands down from his face, pulling the skin slightly before it snapped back up into place. The detective glared at Nines. “The fuck is your problem, Asshole?” 

“Back at it with the obsession with my bum.” Nines commented. Turned the human around, wrapped their arms around Gavin’s neck in a hug for the sole purpose of leaning in, tilting their head slightly so the human could hear them but no one could read what the lips whispered, “They know who you are, Detective, and they want to observe you. Those two tailing us? Those were androids. Illegal androids that are still controlled by CyberLife.”

“And I can trust you on this, why?” Gavin whispered back, his mouth covered and muffled by the android’s jacket. 

“It’s your life, Detective. Whether you listen to me or trust me is completely on you. I’m not going to get myself destroyed protecting this meatbag of a body you’re piloting. However, it is in my best interests to warn you, so I have a human I can continue feeding information to.” Nines answered him in only the most honest of ways they knew how to. 

“Aww, is ‘meatbag’ a term of endearment?” Gavin growled, lifted his hand, and smacked the android right on the rear. Nines jolted, loosening up just enough for the human to slip out of the hug for appearances. Freed from the android’s grasp, Gavin spun around to loop an arm around Nines’ waist. “Well, since a certain knock-off refused to listen to me, I guess we’re fucking dating now. C’mon, Babe.” Sour notes in his words, Gavin didn’t wait to hear if Nines had any snarky retorts for him. Simply started to walk, trying to direct his own feet and the android back towards the hotel. Back to where the two would be staying. “I need some fancy as fuck dinner tonight now, thanks to you.” 

“I thought I was your fancy dinner?” Nines asked, keeping the sarcasm down in their words. They were more interested in knowing what Gavin’s hotel room would look like when they arrived. Would the human’s materials still be there? Would the phones be bugged? Or was it still too early for CyberLife to deem Gavin someone worth expending the resources on?

“Not tonight you aren’t.” Gavin huffed, the second half of his sentence unspoken but known between the two of them: and you won’t be any other night, either.


	4. Yes, but WHY?

“Yeah. Yeah, of course I fucking will. Mmhmm. Yeah. Thanks, Perkins, bye.” Gavin hung up the phone, tossing it onto the bed. “I'm not calling his righteous ass with shit, he's in their fucking pockets.” He grumbled, more to himself than Nines who was sitting on the ground… doing whatever it was they were doing. The damn thing had been following him for a few days now, the only respite Gavin had was in the bullpen. Making things more complicated was the fact that Captain Fowler had questions. 

“How did you get these sampled so fast?” Captain Fowler asked him yesterday, flipping through the handwritten report Gavin made. Just in case. “... because it wasn't with the CSI lab.” He added, quirking a brow. 

“I'm dating a true crime nut. Has a whole lab they bought off Amazon.” Gavin lied smoothly, but his only response was the captain rolling his eyes. Rather than press it, he merely asked to be kept updated. 

Then today, he was asking Gavin how he was getting everything together so quickly. “You saying I'm normally slow?” Gavin demanded, knowing full well that wasn't the implication. One person didn't cover this much ground and get this much work accomplished on their own. Also, Gavin had to fudge how he escaped homicidal androids since a certain someone wanted to remain anonymous. 

In short, this secrecy thing was becoming a nuisance. Gavin found himself once more weighing his options. Maybe later, though. While he was doing some basic cases as a cover for the actual investigation, Nines had been scouting the deviants at the dump. Learned they came out at night, usually, to ‘hunt.’ That they always checked a back entrance first, as if expecting something. Each times Nines went, they claimed nothing was there. 

Gavin didn't completely trust them (though found he was starting to). Which was why tonight they were going to the dump, observe if anyone or thing was at the back entrance. If not, while the deviants hunted, the two would investigate their, for a lack of a better term, lair. See if it was CyberLife those broken androids were waiting for, see why. Until it was time to leave, Gavin was getting an early dinner and putting together warm clothes. A wetsuit underneath, just in case they would have to go into the sewers. 

Food in his hands, Gavin sat on the edge of his bed, watching the news. He could get through this. This was all just a passing nightmare… and then Captain Fowler called. “If this isn't a fucking murder, I'm not interested. I'm already doing enough bullshit cases for you.” He huffed.

“Actually, I'm calling because I'm moving you.” Captain Fowler informed him. “I'm on my way now.”

“...why?” Gavin asked, fingers curling tightly around his phone and silverware. Fully aware Nines could hear the captain, would know the man was on his way.

“Lieutenant Anderson's home was also broken into. Something is going on. I don't want either of you in the same place for too long.” Captain Fowler explained. “I'll talk to you more when I get there.”

“Shit.” Gavin snapped, closing the phone. “Can nothing go-”

“I apologize, that was me.” Nines spoke up the second they knew the call was over. 

“You… broke into Hank's house? But you… what.” Trying to even begin grasping why this android, of whom was so adamant about Hank and his mechanical toy remain ignorant of their existence… broke into their home. Also, how many homes was this thing breaking into? 

What even?

“Are you insane? I thought you were investigating shit, and instead you're breaking into-”

“Technically I fixed their window, and let their dog outside. And fed him. He's a very good boy.” 

“WHY WERE YOU EVEN THERE?!” Gavin yelled, dinner forgotten while he threw his phone behind him in exasperation. 

“Did Jeff inform you of his ETA?” Nines inquired, glancing up from the papers they had. Face a mockery of innocence.

“You know he didn't, don't change the subject!” Gavin snapped. “You're up to something, and your ass better spill!”

“It's not related to the case, because it's personal.” Nines was on the defensive, for the moment. There was no time to waste, the android recovered quickly. 

“Your something personal is cause for me and Hank to play musical rooms - now get talking so I can bullshit something before Fowler gets here!” He hissed. Level gray eyes stared into Gavin's own, Nines considering answering. The detective knew full well what the answer would be. 

“...I will answer you, after you're moved, if you answer some personal questions I have for you.” Nines, surprisingly, offered in trade. The detective's brows pulled together, momentarily confused by the fact an option was even presented. 

“Depend on the questions. Fair?” Gavin sighed. 

“Your terms are acceptable.” Nines agreed, getting up from their spot on the floor. Materials gathered, they placed the items into the box Gavin kept them in. Settling a knit hat over their head, thick jacket on, Nines wordlessly left the room. 

…  
…  
…

By the time Fowler arrived, Gavin had the few items he took from home (without permission) packed and ready to go. The new hotel was an upgrade, a fact the detective struggled to appreciate due to the stress of knowing who the culprit was… while Captain Fowler shared his concerns this was CyberLife's doing. 

“I'm worried they're hacking into Connor - Hank's android - without either of them knowing.” Fowler confessed as he drove, his frown deep in his face. A light presented itself to Gavin, a rare opportunity to not only change the subject but get more information. 

“What do we know about that Tincan, anyway? I thought it was some cheap Russian spyware knockoff, but you're talking like it's CyberLife.” Gavin commented, pinning his captain on the slip-up. Noted the slight widening of his captain's eyes, the soft, ‘shit,’ that slipped through his teeth masked as a sigh. 

“So. This true crime nut you're dating. How'd you two meet? I was asking Officer Chen about your new boo, and it's funny, she said you were single.” There was a reason Captain Fowler was in the position he was. In a few sentences, he put Gavin's attempted line of inquiry into a pause. 

“The hotel looks nice.” Gavin sulked, leaning his chin onto the ball of his palm, frowning at the nice location the truck pulled up in. “... so why's the dog here again?” He finally asked, glancing back at the saint bernard with its head pressed against the window, trying to understand why it couldn't stick its nose into the biting cold night. 

“That's Sumo. Hank's dog. My daughter wants a puppy, the hotel doesn't allow pets, it's a good middle.” Captain Fowler shrugged. Putting the truck into park, he got out and helped Gavin with his belongings. Glanced down at one of the boxes. “Hmm. These didn't come from home, did they?” He asked. 

“What? Oh. Those? Those? You're oughtta your mind.” Gavin huffed, trying to put up a front. To be convincing. The doubt on the captain's face showed the attempt was ending in failure. 

“Of course not…” Captain Fowler trailed, only going with Gavin so far as to get him checked in. “Gavin. I need you to be honest with me.” The two stood together, Gavin's extra boxes on a bellhop. Leaning in close he whispered, “Your case - are you doing it for me, or someone else?”

“I'm doing it for me, and it happens to benefit you.” Gavin whispered back, perhaps a bit too harshly. “I'm not Hank, Fowler.” He added on, grabbing the bellhop and walking away. Didn't bother looking back, because there would be no point. Generally speaking, Fowler was a good man. A great captain. There were still things about him that Gavin disliked. Primarily, how much Fowler stuck up and for Hank. 

Years of disappointments should have taught the captain this was a waste of his time - everyone's time. Just because Hank seemed to be doing better, how long would it even last? The lieutenant had a purpose now, but for how long? Why was Gavin being dragged into their shitshow?

 _This is bullshit_ , he thought angrily. Slid the key in the door, pushing it open with his shoulders. Inside, sitting on his bed, was Nines already. Too annoyed to be surprised, only to be more annoyed at how this didn't affect him, Gavin ignored the other and brought his belongings in. Focused on putting his clothes into the drawers again, finding himself strangely hopeful the android would say something snarky.

To give him more fuel for his frustrations, as if being caught in a bad situation wasn't quite enough. To have that anger to call up Fowler and tell him all about the android. 

After a few minutes, Gavin scowled. Glanced over at Nines from the floor, decided he would be the first to break the silence. “... the fuck you smiling about?” Gavin asked, brows knitted while he tried to make sense of the android, of whom was grinning just slightly to themself while staring at nothing. 

“Not now, I'm giving dating advice.” Nines’ barely moved their lips when they spoke, dismissing the other entirely. “I'll be finished before we need to leave.”

“That wasn't the deal.” Gavin growled, standing up to his full height. Which had nothing on the android's, but the other was sitting down and what did it matter anyway? “Is this more of your ‘personal’ bullshit? It's creepy. That's what it is: creepy. Smiling at nothing, breaking into people's homes.”

“If someone is making you laugh and feel good, romantically that is, and you make them feel that way equally… the proper course of action is to kiss them, correct?” Nines asked, not even bothering to answer the questions directed at them. 

“Are you kidding me?” Gavin groaned, shoulders slumping as a hand went to his forehead in an empty attempt to calm his growing headache. “I mean sure, if the mood calls for it-”

“Thank you, Gavin.” Nines nodded, clearly pleased to have concluded correctly. 

“Can't you just… I dunno, Google shit like that?” Gavin demanded. 

“Ah yes. Of course. Let me, a machine, just ask another machine How To Human. Why didn't I consider that option?” While Nines didn't actually roll their eyes, their tone of voice basically did it for them. 

“Now you're a machine, when it's convenient.” Gavin grumbled, crossing his arms and trying to gather his frustrations again. Only they kept dissipating into mild annoyances, because now he was distracted thinking about who the android could possibly be giving love advice to. The only thing they seemed attached to was Connor - but if Connor didn't know about them, how would they communicate?

“I'll always be a machine. Even with emotions, that's what I am. I only hide it from others, because I am not supposed to be online.” Nines explained, giving away a few more rare bits of information about themselves again. “It's frustrating the only person who knows that is you.”

“Hah. You sure don't act like you have any feelings.” Gavin countered.

“And you don't act like a human.” Nines retorted, finally pulling their stare away from nothing to place gray eyes onto the human. 

“Yeah, well, your face is dumb.” Gavin couldn't think of a good reaction, and the childish words slipped out before he could stop them. 

“That makes two of us, then. And I prefer goofy- looking.” Nines answered, rolling their shoulders and standing. “My personal mission is complete. Let's talk on the drive.”

“...goddamn tincan.” Gavin sulked, but piled on warm clothes before the two got into a taxi. As the two settled in, Nines casually placed their hand on the door. 

“There. I have a video and audio loop going. We can discuss in private.” Nines informed him easily.

“Of fucking course you can.” Gavin growled. “Anything you can't do?”

“Is that really the personal question you want to ask?” Nines retorted as easily as… androids didn't breathe, but the figurative meaning remained. 

“You know it isn't. You know what I want to know. Why the fuck are you breaking into Hank's house? Why are you giving love advice? Between the two of us, I'm better suited.” Gavin pressed, watching the other. 

“Yes, that is why I sought verification from you. What a strange detective, not having seen the obvious.” Nines clucked their tongue, the pause between words not long enough for Gavin to cut into. “You're very protective of certain subjects. It's inconsistent with your attitude. You hate me, yet you still defend my choice to use ‘they.’ Why?”

The way Nines frowned just slightly, the fact they were willing to depart with some secrets just to know the answer… _It's been bothering them. And here I thought nothing got under their skin_ , Gavin thought. Ultimately, he doubted that the android would be troubled if the human refused a response. Conversely, Gavin needed to understand the whole breaking and entering thing. There had to be some level of Nines that wanted to tell him, otherwise the android wouldn't have confessed earlier. 

“Fine.” Gavin huffed, crossing his arms and staring intently at the floor of the taxi. “People like that guy from a few days ago, saw you and saw a human person. A human person he had so little basic respect for, he ignored us when we told him your preferred pronoun. To me, you're a fucking machine - you're an it. But everyone that sees you as human, they had better call you a ‘they,’ because if they don't I know they won’t do it for a real human. I can't stand that shit. Like, seriously, it's not that hard?” The rant was leaving his mouth, his thoughts wrapped up in all the times he wanted to say something but was silenced. 

All the petty remarks he and his ex got, the rolled eyes. All the pieces of shit that argued their dated views on gender. The world was in the 2030s now, but there were still so many fools stuck in the 1900s. This was a new millennium, Gavin's generation - why didn't those old people either learn to get it or learn to shut it?

“Your drive to defend the choice is based in maintaining respect between humans.” Nines concluded, nodding at the simplified rendition they created. When worded that way, Gavin grimaced. The android’s earlier remark, about how Gavin didn’t act very human in their eyes metaphorically rubbed against him wrong. Made his insides writhe, because that wasn’t the sort of person he saw in the mirror. And yet, that was the sort of person his ex said they were breaking up with. Not the man that Gavin wanted to be, was trying to be. The man that every day the two woke up together, he settled on being. 

In the car with him was an android. A snarky, shit-eating grin-style sort. This wasn’t his ex, the person he should have been more open with. The one he should have been direct with, instead of acting like some anime tsundere trope. Besides, would there really be any harm? Telling a machine about his past dating experiences? There wasn’t much Nines could do with it. The android didn’t seem to have a circle of anything to talk to outside of their mandatory interactions with Gavin, and despite being deviant they still adhered to a strict mission.

“For such advanced technology, you got it way off, Knock-Off.” Gavin reminded himself that talking about this wouldn’t hurt, that this was more for himself than satisfying some irritating machine. Took a small relief in seeing his words gave the other some agitation, not that much ever showed on Nines’ face. “My mom had me when she was seventeen. She went through… a lot. When she raised me, she tried to raise me right despite it a. Everyone was telling her that ‘boys will be boys,’ anytime I did something stupid. She always responded, ‘kids will be kids, and because of that they need to be taught.’ The whole being mean to girls if I liked them never flew with her. Mom told me to use my words. If I liked a girl, treat her like it. Tell her I did.

So in high school, I did. Told a ‘girl’ how much I liked them. We went out for a few months. They would always wear different styles. Told them I liked that about them. A year later, and they asked if I knew what ‘bigender’ was. Not a fucking clue, but I wanted to know, because they seemed nervous, and shit I really did care about them. I wanted them happy, comfortable. So I learned. I tried to address them right, to make them feel good about the decisions they made. And they were so much more relaxed around me after that. They could _be_ themselves. 

But it was 2018, and people were more shitholes then than they are now. I was young and awkward, and fuck it just… when I tried to stand up for them, it always felt like empty white-knighting. The way people talked to them, treated them… you don’t date someone for four years, watch how people treat them, and walk away clueless what it does to them. You think it’s a respect thing? No. It’s a, life is hard enough as it is thing. People struggle enough finding themselves. They don’t need strangers trying to tell them that they’re wrong about who they are.” That wasn’t it, that wasn’t what he wanted to say to them - to Jay.

 _I’m sorry_ , would have been it, but an apology wouldn’t have made sense to Nines.

“I see.” For the first time, the android didn’t follow-up what Gavin had to say with something sassy. Perhaps the reality of how little in treatment would change should androids actually succeed in freedom hit them. That even if the world would acknowledge them as ‘human,’ people would still talk down to them. Over something so stupid as a pronoun choice. “Are you capable of keeping a secret?”

“Shit, been keeping your plastic ass secret just fine, haven’t I?” Gavin asked sarcastically.

“Yes, until you see a means of revealing it with no repercussion.” Nines replied smoothly. “I understand you do not care for Lieutenant Hank Anderson. However, if you share what I tell you it may very well endanger his life. Do you loathe him so much, that you would risk that?” The android’s silver eyes were on Gavin, watching him. Probably measuring heart rate or something, to check for indications of lies. Waiting to see what the answer would be, and to what extent the claims could be trusted.

“Just because I did the smart thing, and gave up on Hank, doesn’t mean I’m going to turn a blind eye to him if he’s in danger.” Gavin tried to find the words that explained that he could be trusted in some regard. “Is you breaking into his home really this much of a life or death thing? And… why even tell me, huh? If it’s that big a deal.” He asked, motioning his arms outwards. Silver eyes stayed on the other, but their lips thinned slightly. Fingers tensed over knees, before relaxing from the android noting their own stiffening stance. 

“As I was preparing for tonight, it occurred to me that should I sustain any damage… that would be it. You most certainly would not fix me, regardless if you could.” Nines started their explanation, the beginnings bearing a truth and small fear. A fear that Gavin had never picked up on, because machines couldn’t feel. Machines didn’t fear death. This was just another emulation. Just some silly malfunction. One that made something that seemed so destructive, suddenly strangely small. Almost harmless. _Hah, this fucker harmless… I’ve been listening to Tina talk too damn much about her android_ , Gavin tried to convince himself. “I have a one-sided connection to Connor. I can collect data from him. To an extent, I can send data. Not very well. I’ve tried updating him on what we’re doing on our end, to give him some sense of ease, to not feel so overwhelmed, but… I am not sure he registers it. 

My entire purpose is to serve as his support. We’re prototypes. Connor’s design is more geared towards undercover work, crime scene investigation… I can do the latter to a lesser extent, but my design is more for high threat situations when negotiations fail.” As Nines tried to explain, simplifying their design to be more easily understood, Gavin found himself nodding.

“So, basically a SWAT team of one.” Gavin found himself summarizing, feeling stupid for letting himself be pulled in like this. When he was twenty-one, and his mom excitedly asked him to come over, she had something amazing to show him…

“ _They’re watching you_ ”, the RT600’s words echoed in his head. The memory of that stressed smile, breaking. 

“ _It was a machine, Gavin, and machines can’t feel…_ ” His mother shushed him, reminded him, a grown man crying because he had been broken up with and the one thing he could talk to about anything and everything was gone.

 _That’s right. Machines can’t feel, this thing isn’t afraid it’s just hella broken_ , he tried to remind himself. To focus on why androids couldn’t be trusted, why they needed to be destroyed. A few seconds ticked by, and he realized that Nines hadn’t said anything. Was simply watching the human, the vaguest indications of curiosity on their face in the form of a tilted head and one raised brow. _No, not curiosity… that’s emotion. I think_ , these were nuances he was trying to brush aside. “That it, Tin Can?”

“No. I was talking, and you were not registering my words.” Nines explained simply. “What is the last thing you heard me say?”

“You’re a SWAT.” Gavin summarized, because he honestly couldn’t repeat exactly what the android just said. Some bullshit, ‘Look at me I’m a fancy robot,’ was all he knew. 

“That’s what you said.” Nines pointed out, head lifting to be completely upright once more and their brows relaxing back into that neutral expression. “I projected this would be the response, but your admission a moment ago made me wonder… it has been noted to not repeat that mistake again.” 

The words couldn’t be called cruel, and yet it felt like a gut-punch.

“The fuck does that even-”

“To alleviate undo stress on Connor, I broke into Hank’s home to repair the window. Tended to Sumo on their behalf.” Nines spoke straight to the point, removing any extraneous information. The doors into the android’s mind had been briefly opened, and now they were shut tight once more. 

“ _Tell me what you’re really thinking, Gavin._ ” Jay asked, pleaded. “ _I can’t keep telling you everything, and then having to guess for you_ …”

Opening was scary, terrifying. How much he loved them was scary. Saying the words made him sweat. It was so much easier showing. In gifts, in acts of affection. Of anything and everything except opening up and becoming just as vulnerable. What was he even thinking? Even considering the android had a mind with thoughts to be closed off to.

Yet it was happening. Nines knew how to be concise. Instead, they admitted to being afraid of dying. And it seemed by extension, afraid of leaving Connor behind, unsupported. 

“I was so preoccupied in preparations, among other things… I did not take into consideration how jarring it would be for them to come home to a magically repaired home. It was an error I do not plan on repeating.” Nines kept their voice level, but there was a subtle tremor when they said ‘jarring.’ As if the android were disappointed the two weren’t dancing a jig to find what they had done for them. Again, androids didn’t feel so of course it wasn’t but…

“What ‘among other things?’” Gavin asked.

“You would know, had you been listening.” Came Nines’ clipped response. “We are seven minutes from arrival.” They suddenly announced, and the two fell into a silence. The android’s statement was a signal to cut off conversation, the two left to mull over what each learned of the other. 

None of this should have bothered him. This should have all come as a relief. There wasn’t some psychotic CyberLife machine trying to cause him and Hank psychological harm. That as dangerous as Nines was, they were still connected to Connor. And Connor was just some obedient dog, following Hank around just as desperately for attention. 

...wasn’t he?

Pressing an index finger to his own lips, the remaining fingers cascading down to rest against his chin, Gavin recalled that earlier Nines had mentioned giving ‘love’ advice. The only thing that the android was connected to was… Connor.

At the DPD, the human didn’t necessarily seek out the android. But if Connor happened to be walking by, he had no qualms about ‘accidentally’ tripping it. A few times he had shut the door on the android, once locked it in one of the side rooms. Let a few fantasies ride about shooting the damn thing, because its presence was just so infuriating. It reminded him of the special treatment Hank got. Reminded him of how so many for so long tried to help Hank… and then the damn thing walked in one day, and somehow an android was what helped the lieutenant start standing again. 

Not all the people that would try to check up on Hank. All the people that would check up on him, that went over to his place to help him pack away Cole’s things… not Gavin, who in his first two years there tried so damn hard, but none of it mattered because Hank no longer cared. Either because he no longer could or would, it didn’t matter. 

But Hank wasn’t what he was trying to remember. Instead, he was piecing together the last week. How the android’s dress style changed, how its interactions with the other officers seemed almost natural. Seemed real, genuine.

The conclusion was easy, simple. The evidence was there, and though unintentional there was a confession from Nines. After all, if the two androids were so connected… then surely if one was a deviant, then so was the other. 

“ _If someone is making you laugh and feel good, romantically that is, and you make them feel that way equally… the proper course of action is to kiss them, correct?_ ” Nines had asked. Somewhere in a hotel room, Hank and Connor were laughing. Hank, who only laughed dryly, sarcastically. Whose smiles were either forced or ironic… was out there, learning to genuinely laugh again, how to be happy again. 

Sitting across from Gavin, was a machine that had prioritized helping Connor figure out what to do in that situation… over trying to destroy CyberLife. For all the claims of how high-tech and intelligent Nines was, it was strange how they remained ignorant that this was their most human quality. Prioritizing the happiness of someone important to them, over trying to save the world. A selfish human quality… and Gavin hated himself for acknowledging it.

“We’ve arrived.” Nines informed him, getting out of the vehicle. 

“Yeah. We sure have.” Gavin whispered, following after and trying to push away those thoughts. To bury them to lie in rest with all those memories of the RT600. Of the way she smiled, she laughed, and all the times she got hurt to protect Gavin. “ _It’s just a machine, it’s programmed to protect you._ ” His mother assured him, the CyberLife employee taking the broken machine away to be repaired. Again. Always again. Because no one ever listened to him or the android, because what did a machine know?

“What does a machine know…” Gavin repeated, his breath coming out in visible thick bursts of small clouds.

“This one knows it is negative eleven Celsius, so you are going to be very cold.” Nines informed him, following along the sidewalk before turning down a hidden path.

“Oh, right, I forgot. You can’t feel, so you can’t be cold.” Gavin growled, adjusting his thick jacket on himself while eyeing how bundled the android was. Wondering why it bothered to pile on the protection from the cold when it was a machine.

“I never said I wouldn’t be. You’re very presumptuous, Detective. If you should like to have your job in the longterm, I urge you to teach yourself to gather data before jumping conclusions.” Back to the usual snide remarks from Nines.

“That’s a leading statement, Android. All that data, and yet…” Gavin trailed, recovering from his disconcerting thoughts by returning to their usual flow of interaction.

“And yet even knowing what it was, you fell for it.” Nines shrugged, and there it was: that shit-eating grin.

“Fuck you and your recycled ass.” Gavin snapped.

“Hmm, I seem to have found myself dating a nymphomaniac… always about the fucking and my ass.” At Nines’ last remark, Gavin wondered if he could just punch the android. He was too emotionally compromised right then to be hearing that. Compromised by memories he tried to bury. Memories of when he was a different person, probably a better person. Compromised by that small part of him that started to wonder, maybe… just maybe… if deviants truly were human? What it would be like to wake up every day to someone that playfully bantered with him like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers* Did I use leading statement correctly? I'm very tired and reading comprehension is... not happening.
> 
> Am I rushing their relationship? Yes. Do I care? No. 
> 
> (For those interested, yes. Connor did listen to Mystery Voice Nines and kiss Hank.)


	5. Just a Slight Problem

The coats were just enough to maintain temperature regulation in the biting cold. Weather reports predicted snow come tomorrow, and luckily none to be had as android and human walked around the dark pathways leading to the abandoned buildings. About a mile away was the android dump, and Nines was leading Gavin to where they observed the mangled deviants waiting. Waiting every night. The two had left late, and the suspects might have already moved on. The group was never there long. As if the members responded to timed prompts instead of calls. 

Walking along, Nines took consolation in the fact Connor had gone into a sort of stasis. There were fewer prompts, and Nines was reassured knowing their other half was safe. That there would be no distractions. Except Gavin, the nuisance he could be. The problem human that almost had depth to him, but proved to ultimately be no more. Only what Nine had witnessed through Connor. That shouldn't have surprised him. 

The two reached an end of the path, Nines maneuvering with ease behind a wall and Gavin following. The detective had been quiet for awhile, gray eyes alert. The time for harassing one another had finally been paused, the investigation taking precedence. Nines motioned towards the curve in the road that wound through the abandoned neighborhood. Once a thriving suburban area, now home to white picket fences turned rotted browns and roundabouts no one used.

No one except the unmarked van, that had persons throwing bags out and towards the crowd of mangled androids. The deviants held out desperate hands, like worshippers blessing gods for the gifts handed to them. Straining their scanners, Nines tried to get a read. The individuals in the truck - human or android? What was in the bags? Saving images to their internal folders, Nines knew they weren't close enough for this to hold. 

“We need to get closer.” Nines spoke lowly, head tucked to minimize clouds leaving their mouth. Breathing wasn't necessary, but heat rolled from them regardless. Gavin stared at the empty air the clouds dissipated into. 

“...yeah.” Gavin agreed instead, glancing down at his phone. With a frown, he shut it down. The two exchanged looks, and once more Nines was leading the two. Closer. They just needed to get a little closer…

By the time the two got close enough, the doors to the van had been slid closed. Not that it mattered, as Nines was finally able to get a read. According to the heat read, had to be androids. In this weather, no matter how much padding humans wouldn't have that high of an internal temperature. Models designed for working in colder temperatures would. Now for what was in the bag. 

A scanner wasn't necessary. Visual confirmation was enough. Next to the android, Gavin's lips tightened into a frown. 

Body bags. Going by the blues mixed in with the darker reds, the contents inside weren't just dead humans - they were dead androids, too.

But _why_? Images saving, readings being gathered, Nines tried to compile the information. Processing and assessing possible answers. There was no need to engage, since no life was in danger - those people were already dead. The only danger would be if they and Gavin attacked. As this was purely an investigation, without backup the statistics showed unfavorable numbers. 

Was Nines a backup all their own? Yes. But they were _Connor_ 's backup, not Gavin's. 

A tap was on Nines shoulder, and Gavin was motioning towards an empty house. The android moved their eyes back to the group. Nines wanted DNA samples, but while the group was distracted with the feast this was the best time to check out the nest. Nodding, the two slipped away. 

The houses didn't offer much in the way of evidence. A few remnants of the homeless that used to live there. Some still had viable DNA traces, and Nines was able to match it to one of the samples they already had. Humans with nowhere else to go would come here for shelter… and then end up as prey. Or perhaps they saw something they shouldn't? Too late to ask them now. 

Several hours was spent this way, the search slow as the two remained on guard and alert. Neither cared to move quickly or carelessly. A few hours after midnight, a decision needed to be made: investigate deeper, or return home? Gavin turned his phone back on, opting to use text to communicate with Nines. The deviants there were likely too damaged or too far gone to notice the phone waves. 

“ _Any idea how many there are total_?” Gavin messaged.

“ _Difficult to discern. I can't tell when they're unique or when they changed that many pieces_.” Nines answered, running processes on possible outcomes. Too many unknown factors, the results didn't have a high enough accuracy rating to be worth the gamble.

“ _With what you do know, think it'll be safe to scope it out?_ ” Gavin asked, for once willing to trust Nines. The android decided they quite preferred Detective Reed to Civilian Gavin. Mulling over this, there was some frustration. An odd part of them wanted an accurate answer, something to impress Gavin with. Why would they want to impress _Gavin_ , though? Not that it mattered. Lying would put the human at risk, and that went completely against their directives. 

“ _I honestly lack the Intel necessary to give an answer. I am not sure an attempt would be worth the risk._ ” Nines reasoned, opting for the safer route because they didn't feel like babysitting a human. If they had another android for their partner, however…

“ _Then let's get that Intel? You're supposed to be SWAT, right?_ ” Came Gavin's reasoning, already heading towards the entrance to the sewers. 

“ _Not your SWAT._ ” Nines messaged back. Gavin had to know what it said, because he ignored the buzz notification from his phone. The human silenced his phone and then pocketed it, not even bothering to check. What Nines wanted to do was the logical route - stay behind and keep lookout. To let Gavin do his hands-on detective work, and wait for the human. That was logic. That was the general disdain the android had for the man. Instead there was white noise filling their ears, words flashing in red across their eyes:

_**SECONDARY ORDER:** PROTECT HUMAN LIFE_

There was no overriding the order, no means of stopping the automated pull that led Nines after Gavin, down into the sewers. Legs that took steps without permission, a loss of control that gripped the android in sudden realization that freedom was a concept and not a reality. While Connor remained blissfully unaware of what was happening, his prerogatives stripped Nines of any options he had in that moment. Very likely, this would not be the first or last time. That was what terrified Nines the most. To be dragged into a life-threatening situation, and crying out for this to stop wasn’t even an option. No one that could hear them would be able to do anything about it - or in the case of Gavin, would even care to. 

No witty remarks left Gavin, the detective already at work investigating. Slowly regaining autonomy of their body, Nines set their sensors. This made keeping track of Gavin easier, and maintained a constant awareness of any of the damaged androids that were down in the sewers with the two. Connor's information on deviant crime scenes were all there, ready for Nines’ to use. None of it matched what the two were witnessing so far.

The harming of humans and other androids was clearly not out of protection. Instead, these seemed desperate attempts at self-preservation. Additionally, what few signs of ‘ _rA9_ ’ etched into the walls eye scratched out. Next to them were varying fonts proclaiming, ‘ _LIE_.’

 _Reason I'm Alive_ , Nines mulled over the code that accidentally activated them. Connor's need to always complete his mission, to the extent any connections to him became involved. 

These deviants, what made them so different from the others? Was this the result of CyberLife interfering? Or was the something else at play? Capturing one for interrogation would have been ideal, but should the two succeed where would their suspect go? Surely not back to the station. Nines could picture how _that_ would go. 

Fowler would demand what the actual fuck. Gavin would say something snarky. For some reason, Nines would be there, shrugging their shoulders because they certainly didn't control Gavin. They could. Just chose not to. Things were more entertaining that way. ( _They are? Odd_.) Tina would ask who gave Connor all those steroids. Things would get confusing. The captured deviant would look to the camera and…

Oh. It seemed Connor was going through episodes of Brooklyn 99, and that was leaking in. What terrible timing. Nines put that information into ‘low priority.’ Movement, it was getting closer. Nines reached over, their hand on Gavin's chest and guiding the human away from the body. No, those were bodies. Gavin remained quiet, watching Nines closely. No volatile reactions from the human, good. The android could focus on what was heading towards the two. The signatures were bizarre, and Nines could only assume the deviants. 

There was a downloaded copy of the sewers layout. Calculating their movements, where they went in. Nines was able to pinpoint their location, tried easing the two out. There was enough, for now. Just needed a piece to connect it to CyberLife. More signatures. The movements indicated that the incoming had no idea of Gavin and Nines. No need to change that. As the two made their exit, a passageway marked on the map proved to be much more sealed than the label's claim. Nines’ did an internal update, sucked in a sharp breath. Gavin felt the barrier, held in what would have been a loud hiss. 

Several boxes, straight from CyberLife. The labels dated in such a way, that it was almost like the deviants were being assisted in just barely surviving. Not proof enough, but still no quiet way to get through. More bodies. One seemed vaguely interested in where the two were. Nines felt the first hints of panic. If that one had just enough sensors left to know… As a precaution, Nines began to preconstruct their options. Tried to make sense of the bodies around them, how many there were. The best way to take each one down, while keeping Gavin safe. From the information the two gathered thus far, these particular deviants did not approach situations with tact. Would likely use brawler-style attempts at fighting. Each construction offered no instances in which Gavin would walk away unharmed. 

There was no option to simply ditch the man.

A blaring reminder echoed through Nines’ ears, refuting even humoring the idea.

The more Nines and Gavin tried to steer away from the curious one, the more it followed them. More quickly. A few other bodies began to tack on, forming a group. Whispers, some too garbled to make sense of, began to float between the group. A few words could be make out, “...ma… be… org… nnnn…” Not promising words. Gavin’s hand slowly reached down into his holster, brows furrowing. Preparing, able to make out just enough to understand what was happening. The debris in the sewer provided means of ducking out of sight, to sneak around with minimal attention. The crumbling walls, remnants of CyberLife ‘donations’ did little to protect Gavin and Nines from thermal detection. Majority of the deviants in the area seemed too damaged to have such functionality remaining, but this very scenario was exactly why Nines was against this. 

Too late now.

“You…” One of the deviants crackled, their voicebox functioning just enough to be understood. 

“Surprise them?” Gavin mouthed towards Nines. The android processed a few more scenarios in the second they felt could be spared, before nodding stiffly. That seemed the best course of action, although none were promising. Reaching down, Nines pulled out their own gun and the two stepped out from behind the wall at the ready. “Hands in the air! We’re with the Detroit Police Department!” 

Gavin was only saying that, because it was easier than, “ _I’m with the Detroit Police Department and this asshole is here, because they threatened my life_.” Even so, what could be interpreted as Nines’ heart, fluttered at the idea. At the memory of what they were designed for, and actually being in that role. The android involuntarily squared their shoulders while aiming their gun, giving their body a broader and larger physique to intimidate. 

The deviants made no signs of feeling threatened. A few didn’t seem to have functionality of their eyes anymore, and most tilted their head at Gavin’s words. “Police. Police. Police.” One of them was repeating the same word, the remnants of their face struggling to form an expression. Too many pieces were broken, it was difficult for Nines to discern what the emotion was. Another one took a step forward, body leaning forward too much while they tilted their head at the two. “...pol… ice… pol… puh… pah… parts…” 

“That is incorrect.” Nines informed the second one, trying to cut in and circumvent the outcome that conversation would lead down. More scenarios, Nines’ body tensing as they tried to predict while equally staying alert of their surroundings. 

“We’re here to ask some questions. Question. Questions.” Gavin announced, his gun steady with the barrel rotating its direction between the chests of deviants undeterred. The ones that kept approaching, removing the safe space between the two and the group. 

“Some… parts… parts…” One of the deviants closest to Gavin asked, fingers broken and decaying reaching forward towards him. Despite the shortening distance, the detective held his ground without firing any bullets. 

“ _Questions_. Are you even listening?” Gavin scowled, his back bumping into Nines’ arm. “Any bright ideas?” He asked.

“None with us both in one piece.” Nines replied smoothly, silver eyes watching one of the deviants that slipped from the back. Never a good sign.

“Ohh, my favourite. Which scenarios let me keep what?” Gavin asked, tone joking even though he grimaced while speaking. The deviant was melted into the darkness, but Nines kept a reading on them - on all of the others in the area. That was was up to something. They knew the layout better, and clearly the deviants altered the routes to suit their needs. 

“I am considering the path that results in you losing a mouth. Your thoughts?” Nines kept the gun in their hand, but reached back down to their holster. Their design was still incomplete. The beginnings of weaponry built into their body only partially there. Their body started to heat up, Nines running a diagnostics in hopes of finding out their physical limitations. The program was quick to respond, but only due to the bad news it carried: military-grade designs were incomplete. Nines had a catalog of ammo for a gun they didn’t even have. In a compartment they didn’t have access to unlock, because they weren’t officially activated.

Since Nines wasn’t allowed to murder Gavin violently, or at all really, they were going to flirt with him until Gavin prayed for death. Kill the bastard with kindness. 

“How would I even _lose_ my mouth?” Gavin asked incredulously. “Why not a leg? We can Deadpool it, use my arms like backpack straps.” 

“What a dated reference.” Nines sighed, spotting the lone deviant. Crawling along the ceiling, body contorted unnaturally. Assessing the trajectory, estimated weight… The deviant launched itself towards Gavin, the android already in process of aiming in order to fire. Just the right timing for the deviants body to ragdoll midair, the force of the bullet pulling it back marginally. As if the deviants had been waiting for that first shot, their faces shifted into blurs of hunger as the group converged. Left foot forward, Nines shot at the deviants closest that Gavin wasn’t already working on. There were only so many bullets between the two of them. 

Shifting tactics, Nines went the route of shooting the more solid-looking of the deviants. The erratic behavior of their opponents made it tricky to guess at their strikes, but the feebler ones should - in theory - be easier to take on from a physical standpoint. Construction updated, executed, and Nines immediately prioritized select targets. A few of the more fragile deviants got too close, Nines grabbing one by the wrist and flipping them. At the same time, the android raised their and caught a different deviant around knee to knock the one down. Seconds ticked down until a larger one got too close - Gavin shot them before it became a concern to Nines.

When it was needed, the detective picked up very quickly. “I’m surprised.” Gavin said between shots, using the lights of the damaged deviants to guide him to his targets. “You seem the type to say, ‘I told you so.’ Not going to?” 

“What? You didn’t want the chance to say, ‘I was wrong?’ Be the more mature one?” Nines responded, trying to not wonder at what sort of person attempted conversation in a situation that demanded their full attention. 

“Awe, what a sweet feyfriend I found myself. Okay, here it goes,” Gavin made an exaggerated inhale, the pause extended when his focus had to be shifted to a few of the deviants. The space the two were holding was getting tighter, and Nines tallied their remaining bullets. They had three, Gavin had two. The human would be too easily exposed soon. Were these androids weak enough for flesh to hold out against? “Your boy done fucked up. Could you ever forgive me?” This really wasn’t the time to be joking around, yet that didn’t seem to stop Gavin. 

Nines fired two more rounds at another pair of larger deviants, a swear tumbling past their lips when only one of the deviants went down. The bullet that hit the second should have gone through necessary processors, but whatever alterations had been made they still moved forward. Undeterred. Gavin caught this, fired a round through the big one’s torso where a thirium pump would be. Slight blue trickled from their chest, but nothing more. “Shit.” Nines hissed, and grabbed the human but the scuff of his jacket.

“The fuck, Nines?!” Gavin demanded, finding himself facing a wall with only one bullet left. 

“Stay behind me.” Nines commanded, their bullets depleted. As life was a videogame, there was no sense in hoping there would be cartridges lying around just waiting to be used. So Nines used the gun the best way they could. Arm holding the gun raised, and they flung it hard as they could into the face of the nearest android. More algorithms shimmered down Nines’ peripheral, the android releasing Gavin and smashing their knee into another deviant. Grabbing two more, Nines slammed the two’s skulls into each other. The already fractured skulls of the deviants crumpled into their hands, and Nines disregarded the thirium coating their hands. It was of no consequence - only they could see it in a few hours. There was too wide of a radius, Nines trying to maneuver within a semi-circle to keep Gavin safe. Or at least attempting to. Gavin had his own plans. 

Behind Nines, the human was putting his own training in police work to use as he grappled with deviants that tried to grab. One deviant made a go for Nines while the android had their back turned, Nines ready to throw their head back to at least slow them. Instead, Gavin jumped on the deviant’s back, gritting teeth and attempting to snap its neck. The deviant stumbled backwards, suddenly more focused on the removal of the man. “What are you doing?!” Nines demanded, flinging a deviant into another.

“You didn’t say you forgave - oof! - me!” Gavin grunted, falling off the deviant. Sliding from his pocket, the human slashed at the deviant’s popliteal fossa. Not dead, but the deviant certainly went down. “Clearly I gotta work for it.” He teased, getting back up and raising his knife defensively.

“Why are you like this…” Nines muttered, frowning growing deeper as they noted there was more coming. “We need out. Unlike us, the deviants have back-up.” The android said informatively.

“I thought you were back-up?” Gavin teased.

“Not when there is something soft, easily damaged, and impossible to replace involved.” Nines grumbled, continuing to at least keep majority of their attackers at bay. Any that slipped through, Gavin was at least holding his own. Although, Nines noted the human had some bruises that hadn’t been there before. Gavin hadn’t come in there bleeding from the nose, either. 

“Awe, Babe, you do care.” Gavin laughed, knife going through another deviant. This one, being a larger one, ignored the blade. “Oh fuck.” That was all the warning that Nines needed, despite all the alarms firing in their systems.

_**SECONDARY ORDER:** PROTECT HUMAN LIFE_

“Yes, I am aware!” Nines snarled at the blaring warnings bouncing around in their skull. Disregarding the deviants that was trying to grab at them, Nines charged forward. Crashing into the deviant, that though bigger than the others was still not the size of the RK900 series. There was a crunch as Nines tackled the deviant into the wall, followed by alerts that there was a blade in their abdomen. No damage that would result in immediate shutdown, but there was a thirium leak. A leak that could have been avoided if those alarms hadn’t drowned every other process out. The deviant disabled, Nines detached themself before reaching down and pulling the knife out. Leaving it in would slow the bleeding, but then that was a perfect weapon target for attackers. 

Better in their hands. Grabbing Gavin, knife at the ready, Nines began a charge through the swarm. Blade slicing through any fingers or chunks trying to grab the human from them, trying to slow the escape. A few more warnings popped up, as apparently some of the deviants got smart and grabbed their own form of weaponry. That was irrelevant. Nines needed to get Gavin out - to get them both out. Not having known about the knife, this was a different route than anticipated.

Nines really hated Gavin. Even if the human had alleviated some of the stress of that situation. Even if the jerkoff had made efforts to protect the android back.

_Contact RK800 for assistance?_

The prompt showed of its own accord, and Nines nearly tripped over their own feet. All sound was lost, and for a brief moment the android considered it. That would have potentially saved them both. According to run simulations, that would have provided the most favorable outcome. 

That also meant Connor would know of Nines, would have another in a long list of items to worry over. Would be conflicted by. No, Connor mustn’t know. Connor was learning to be happy, and Nines would not assist in that endeavor. They would only create complications. Despite the hesitation, Nines canceled the request. No matter what, at least Gavin would get out of there alive. The human was problematic, but he was at least dedicated to destroying CyberLife. As a precaution, Nines started sending encrypted files to Gavin’s phone labeled, ‘Just 4 U xoxo.’ Whatever attempts at monitoring that CyberLife would try, seeing that would lead to the assumption it was merely raunchy photos. Versus Gavin of whom would know what it was. 

Following the map and trying to keep the two alive was difficult. Halfway through, Nines registered that Gavin had been attempted to yell at them. “Are you on fucking autopilot?! Nines? Fucking asshole, talk to me!” 

“I am trying to get us out.” Nines finally replied, noting that the deviants were lessening. A few were even running away, which was… odd. They wavered, and Gavin slid down. “The tunnels going northwest should take us to an exit closer to busy streets. If we are lucky, the deviants at leaving not wanting to interact with such large numbers of people.” 

“You sure it isn’t because of how you look? Shit, Nines.” Gavin scowled, circling around the android. Frowning, gray eyes taking note of how the android was swaying and didn’t even seem to realize. Nines looked down at their body, lips becoming a thin line. Assessed the damage, and merely acknowledged they did not care for how things looked. Cuts were all over them, and Nines had a suspicion roughly half the blue blood that stained them was their own. The stab from earlier was still leaking, and levels were getting dangerously low. “...gonna tell me why you didn’t just ditch me? First rule of survival.” Gavin asked softly, eyes moving from the android to his own injuries of which seemed… Inconsequential to the android’s. 

“I am not as free as I would like to be.” Nines admitted. “Let’s keep going, before any of them change their mind.” 

“...right.” Gavin muttered, eyeing Nines but saying nothing. Taking out his phone, the human began dialing for what the android presumed to be a cab. The walk started quick, but as thirium levels continued to drop it became more slow-going for Nines. Initially Gavin continued at his usual pace, as though he was going to leave the android behind. Ten minutes later, the human was back grumbling. Took Nines’ arm, pulled it over his shoulder and began assisting the android in moving back to a normal pace.

“...gonna tell me why you didn’t just ditch me?” Nines inquired, the question at the ready to be thrown back at the human’s face.

“I plead the fifth, because turns out I am too damn free.” Gavin grumbled, and the two stumbled through the tunnels. Silence fell between them, the first time neither had anything snarky to say to the other. The human was becoming aware of just how heavy a military-grade android was, wondering at how long he was going to be able to support them. Noticing this, Nines wondered if the human would opt to abandon them after all. That would make the most sense.There was no logic to be found in a human, further risking his life, to help something too heavy for him to carry that he hated. Then again, what Gavin was currently doing was just that. It made no sense.

There was still something missing. What was it about this human that Nines kept overlooking? 

A loud noise echoed through the tunnels, the two pausing in their walk while it reverberated. “Jurassic Park is real.” Gavin whispered, eyes wide.

“What?” Nines asked, body starting to sag. They were too tired for Gavin’s shit.

“That sounded like a fucking raptor. Fuck. Okay. Probably something else. Let’s get you… c’mon.” Gavin huffed, all but dragging a somewhat resistant Nines to a corner in the tunnel. “Whatever that is… maybe we can hide.” The human suggested, though didn’t sound very confident. Not that Nines had any better plans right then. If the leaking didn’t stop soon, they were probably just going to shut down. 

Never having met Connor.

Not seeing CyberLife in ruins.

Watching androids obtain their freedom.

Connor would never even know they had lived. That they had tried to help. 

Nines shivered.

“So you do get cold.” Gavin commented, another strange attempt at keeping things light. He removed one of his jackets, gazing down at the android that was watching him with confusion. “Think, uh, this could plug you up for a bit?” Gavin asked, motioning at the blue hole. All that Nines could give was an uncertain shrug. “Yeah, sure, why not. Let’s try it.” He shrugged, taking the knife to cut off one of the sleeves. Balled it up, and tried to jam it into the stab wound. The rest of the jacket, he laid over the android’s legs. 

“You’re acting abnormal.” Nines commented. “Are you dying?” 

“No, but I’m pretty sure you are. And this, uh, investigation is easier with a tin can. Since. You know. Tin cans are involved.” Gavin rationalized, swallowing hard.

“You are uncomfortable watching someone die. I can take some solace knowing you see me as a ‘someone,’ I suppose.” Nines sighed, body slumping against the wall. The sewers were disgusting. There was apparently a special effects man in a raptor body suit running around, at least according to Gavin. They were dying. What a way to go. All all because of a secondary objective… “I am connected to Connor. He values human life, and so he has made it one of his objectives to protect it. As an extension of him, it influences me. As I am not him, there is no gray area.” The android finally explained.

“And Connor doesn’t known you exist.” Gavin simplified, preferring this conversation over the first one. “If you didn’t have that, you would have left me to die.” 

“If I didn’t have that, our injuries would be more equal.” Nines corrected. “You would have lost a leg. Maybe. Amputated leg. That would be a scar. Scars are considered sexy, correct? You would have finally been sexy. Your loss.” 

“Thanks a lot, Connor.” Gavin gave a dramatic sigh, sitting down next to Nines. The sound reverberated again, this time closer. Or maybe further? With the echoes and the systems shutting down what was deemed necessary to conserve power, it was difficult for Nines to know. The two waited to see if it would happen again, before speaking again. “What’s this about me finally being sexy? Beneath all this blood, I’ll have you know there's a scar on my face.” 

“Is there? Mmm. Congrats. You’re sexy. Good job.” Nines mock-complimented.

“You’re always so mean to me, Babe.” Gavin snorted. “But since we’re _trying_ to be nice to each other. Despite having no scars or visible flaws, you are sexy in your very own, unique way.” 

“You flatter me, Sweetie.” Nines sighed, wondering when their threats on flirting with the human got switched around. “You really find me attractive despite all of my perfection?”

“I really do.” Gavin maintained a straight face for exactly three-point-seven seconds. And then he broke, a grin crossing his blood-smeared face while chuckles left him. The ironic laughter was contagious, and Nines found a few snickers leaving them as well. 

“This is fucked up, Gavin.”

“Yup.” The two were finally in agreement. 

And that was when several androids descended into the room they were in, from a different part of the sewers, and all were in a decent condition. All were led by what appeared to be a feminine design, strawberry blonde hair in a braid over their left shoulder. Thick and dark cloth covered their body, one gun in hand and blade in another. Brown eyes made of fury landed on the two. Saw all of the blood on Nines, before narrowing at Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) To my awareness, there's this velociraptor sound North makes three times in the game. Clearly this means she is not only a dinosaur, but another strong female character hellbent on total human annihilation. In this essay...
> 
> 2.) I have so many projects, and I really wish I could delve more into North making her way downtown, murdering fast, recruitment task, bodies on the ground... *piano notes*
> 
> 3.) Joking aside, I have recently discovered Gavin hits on Connor if he and Hank aren't dating in the game. Glad to have confirmation that Nines and Connor are his type?????
> 
> Thank you for your patience with slow updates ♡ Friendly reminder to sip some water, relax your shoulders/knees/jaws, and if you take meds don't forget about those!!


End file.
